Something New
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Jensen é um adolescente problemático que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared,rapaz novo na cidade e cheio de energia.Talvez tudo melhore. PADACKLES.AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Primeiro dia **

Aquela era uma manhã como todas as outras na casa dos Ackles. Jensen detestava acordar todos os dias e ver que ainda estava ali, ainda estava naquela casa, ainda estava cercado pelos mesmos ambientes e mesmos rostos. Ainda estava naquela cidade e não parecia que ia mudar nem tão cedo. Jensen nem sabia se iria pra faculdade.

Pegou alguns livros debaixo de sua cama e os colocou na mochila, indo logo em seguida dar uma boa olhada pela janela para checar o tempo que estava fazendo hoje. Era um dia de sol. Menos mal… era o primeiro dia de aula do seu último ano e ele não estava animado para ir à escola. Estaria menos ainda se estivesse chovendo.

Jogou a mochila nas costas de qualquer jeito e desceu as escadas sem parecer notar que estava sendo observado pelo seu irmão Josh, que estava terminando de preparar o café da manhã.

- Ei! – Josh chamou por ele com uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto. – Não vai tomar café, Jen?

- Sem fome hoje.

- Certeza? – Seu irmão mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu estou fazendo panquecas…

- Certeza.

- Papai não vai gostar de saber que você saiu antes do café da manhã.

Jensen olhou para Josh com uma expressão de sarcasmo no rosto, e em seguida saiu da casa sem dizer mais nada, caminhando a passos pequenos para a escola que ficava há algumas quadras de sua residência.

Ele não odiava a escola e também não gostava o suficiente para ficar feliz por estar indo. O importante de ir, na verdade, era o fato de que podia sair um pouco de casa e escapar de seu pai falando o tempo todo em seu ouvido sobre algo que ele havia feito de errado. Porque, aos olhos de Roger, Jensen sempre fazia algo errado enquanto Josh estava sempre certo.

Então, sua rotina era essa: ir para a escola pela manhã, e assim que saía de lá, direto para a oficina onde trabalhava três vezes na semana. Era pouco dinheiro, mas o suficiente para comprar as coisas que precisava e outras que gostava, sem ter necessidade de pedir ao seu pai ou a ninguém.

Ao chegar à escola, ele viu que nada havia mudado: os mesmos rostos, com exceção de apenas alguns e os mesmos professores. Ao menos esse seria o ultimo ano, e ele estaria finalmente livre para fazer algo diferente, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que. Se fosse longe de casa estava bom o suficiente.

Olhou seu horário e, sem demoras, fez seu caminho até a aula de matemática que começaria daqui a alguns minutos; procurou um lugar no fundo como sempre preferia e abriu um livro para ler enquanto esperava. Outros garotos iam preenchendo os outros lugares, a conversa tomando conta do lugar. Jensen não cultivava nenhuma amizade ali, e pretendia continuar assim.

- Muito bem, classe, muito bem! – O Sr. Henderson chamou a atenção dos alunos. – Tudo bem com vocês?

A classe respondeu de forma desanimada, e Jensen se conformou em apenas observar.

- Bom, vocês estão no último ano então! Foi um longo caminho até aqui, e eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham muito sucesso. – o professor continuou, com um sorriso. – Neste ano espero que se dediquem mais, que se esforcem mais para estudar e tirar boas notas, sabem que é muito importante. Vamos ter um pouco mais de comprometimento, de companheirismo e também de…

- Com licença!

Todos se viraram para olhar o garoto alto que acabava de entrar na classe aparentemente apressado. O Sr. Henderson sacudiu a cabeça.

- E também um pouco de pontualidade…

- Me desculpe… é que eu sou novo aqui, não sabia bem onde era a sala então…

- Tudo bem… qual o seu nome?

- Jared Padalecki.

O professor checou algo na folha de chamadas e deu um meio sorriso indicando que ele procurasse um lugar para se sentar. Havia alguns alunos novos na classe, mas Jared parecia o mais tranqüilo de todos eles.

Jensen não ergueu os olhos quando o tal Padalecki sentou-se ao seu lado, tomando um enorme espaço na cadeira. Aos olhos do loiro, aquele garoto novo parecia cheirar a encrenca. O jeito como ele andava e olhava para os outros dava a impressão de que ele era confiante demais, talvez um pouco metido. E Jensen odiava pessoas metidas tanto quanto odiava acordar antes de o sol nascer.

- Bom, como temos alguns alunos novos hoje, vamos tirar algum tempo para nos conhecer melhor! Quero que se juntem com o colega do lado ou da frente pra trocar uma idéia antes de qualquer coisa. Vamos, comecem!

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e continuou em seu lugar enquanto os outros alunos se misturavam e conversavam animadamente, se apresentavam e faziam brincadeiras habituais. Ele sempre ficava fora disso, sempre se mantinha afastado e esperava acabar, pois sabia que ninguém iria falar com ele, e ele não estava afim de falar com ninguém então… era Jensen e seu livro outra vez.

- Sou Jared.

Ele havia ouvido direito?

- O que está lendo?

Jensen ergueu um pouco os olhos, e reparou que Jared estava curiosamente tentando observar o que estava escrito nas paginas que ele estava tão fervorosamente lendo. O mais alto aproximou a cadeira.

- Shakespeare! – Jared disse numa exclamação. – Eu sou Jared.

- Eu ouvi… - Jensen disse sem o olhar.

- Como se chama?

Jensen coçou a nuca devagar e respirou fundo. Não queria conversar. Muito menos com um garoto que nunca havia visto antes.

- Jensen… - respondeu só pra não ser mal educado.

- Legal… e aí? O que você faz de bom?

Jensen não estava crendo que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele e justo agora que ele estava quase no fim de seu livro. Jared notou que ele se demorou para responder e começou a falar sem parar, num tom animado:

- Eu me mudei pra cá essa semana. Meu pai comprou uma casa perto daqui, eu acho que vai ser legal… a escola parece ser bem bacana. Tenho um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova, gosto de jogar vídeo game… gosto de futebol também. Você gosta de jogar?

O loiro deu de ombros. Jared não se importou.

- O que você gosta de fazer além de ler Shakespeare?

Jensen estava começando a se irritar com aquele Jared logo de cara. Não entendia porque ele não parava de falar, não compreendia porque ele usava aquele tom todo contente praticamente o tempo todo. Será que não percebia que Jensen _não _queria papo?

- Gosto de caminhar. – Jensen respondeu de uma maneira quieta.

- Legal. – Jared riu. – Eu gosto de correr. Talvez a gente possa fazer uma caminhada pela cidade qualquer hora, eu realmente preciso me situar nesse lugar. Mora aqui há muito tempo?

- Bastante.

- Que bom, encontrei meu guia! – Jared riu animadamente e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Jensen, que o olhou incrédulo. – Ao menos eu não vou ficar perdido como pensei.

Talvez Jensen fosse ficar perdido com aquele jeito do moreno. O loiro bufou e assentiu, sentindo-se profundamente invadido e chateado: gostava de ficar sozinho, gostava do seu silencio, do seu jeito. Falar, na maioria das vezes, causava problemas demais e ele evitava profundamente se meter em problemas. Seu pai tinha tolerância zero quanto a problemas que envolviam o nome Jensen Ackles.

- Você é bem caladão. – Jared comentou um pouco depois e deu um sorriso. – Desculpa se eu te assustei com a minha falação, mas é que eu realmente estou animado. Estamos no ultimo ano afinal.

- Graças a Deus… - Jensen soltou a expressão envolvida num suspiro.

- Não me parece um entusiasta da escola. – O moreno riu divertido. – É, eu também não. Mas é que eu mal vejo a hora de passar por esse ano e começar logo a faculdade.

Jensen ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas e assentiu. Faculdade. Lugar para onde Jensen nunca iria. Não se achava capaz o suficiente, e além do mais, seu próprio pai nem contava com esse fato. A verdade era que Jensen planejava abrir sua própria oficina mecânica e alugar um apartamento onde ele pudesse viver em paz com seus livros e com sua música.

- Eu quero estudar engenharia. – Jared respondeu a uma pergunta que Jensen nem havia feito. – E você, está pensando em cursar o que?

- Eu… ainda não me decidi…

Jared assentiu e reparou como o tom de voz dele era sempre tão baixo e cauteloso; não era como deveria ser pra um garoto de sua idade.

- Você logo vai descobrir. – Jared sorriu para ele. – Vai ver só.

Quando o professor voltou a chamar a atenção dos alunos para finalmente iniciar as aulas, Jensen fechou o livro e respirou aliviado por Jared ter virado para frente. Se fosse assim todos os dias, seria mais difícil do que nunca se concentrar na escola.

***************

No almoço, a rotina de Jensen era sempre a mesma: sentava-se sempre sozinho a um canto, comia devagar, quase nunca olhava para os lados. Não gostava que reparassem nele, por isso evitava chamar a atenção olhando para as outras pessoas, por isso resignava-se a fazer alguma leitura silenciosamente até que terminasse sua refeição.

Era como estar sozinho em meio a um mundo de pessoas. Todos o ignoravam. Todos eram como seu pai. E há algum tempo, Jensen já se questionava se era alguém que tinha ao menos uma pequena importância.

Ele estava quase terminando de ler O Mercador de Veneza. Era um livro muito legal. Entre uma frase e outra ele mordia a maçã que estava em suas mãos, os olhos ávidos em cada palavra e…

- Oi, Jensen. Posso me sentar?

Ele ergueu os olhos somente para encontrar Jared ali parado, com uma bandeja na mão e um sorriso simpático e caloroso. O primeiro impulso foi de dizer não. Mas como era educado, deixaria que se sentasse, mas não iria falar com ele; assim, uma hora ou outra o garoto ia se mancar e parar de tentar desperdiçar seu tempo com ele.

Jensen deu de ombros e Jared sorriu como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Cadê os seus amigos? – Jared indagou num tom curioso.

- Eu não tenho amigos. – Mais uma vez, a voz baixa e rouca.

- Todo mundo tem amigos, Jensen! Tem que ter… hum… - Ele suspirou. – Você é muito tímido?

Não, de modo algum Jensen era tímido. Só achava-se inútil como amigo ou colega de quem quer que fosse. Ele não gostava muito de sair de casa, então com certeza não seria boa companhia. Não gostava também de ficar em volta de muitas pessoas, o tumulto às vezes o deixava confuso. As coisas que Jensen mais gostava em sua vida eram tocar seu violão, ler e consertar carros. Era um trabalho ótimo, pois ele podia ficar sozinho, ninguém o incomodava.

Então, ele não era tímido, só não gostava tanto assim de ficar rodeados de pessoas. Podia ser classificado como anti-social?

- Eu posso ajudar você com isso. – Jared animou. – Sou bom com isso… e além do mais… como eu também não tenho nenhum amigo por aqui, podemos fazer coisas juntos, o que me diz?

Os olhos verdes de Jensen vagarosamente encararam os de Jared.

- Eu não tenho tempo. – ele respondeu. – Eu trabalho.

- Bom, mas você deve ter folgas, não é?

O loiro respirou fundo, Jared esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta que provavelmente não viria.

- Qual o problema com você afinal? – Jensen perguntou, sua voz soando mais cansada do que o habitual, pegando Jared de surpresa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Olha… eu só quero ficar em paz e conseguir ler o meu livro… - Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para baixo. Seu tom de voz não era mal educado, somente chateado e incerto. Jared teve seu sorriso diminuído um bocado.

- Eu sei que às vezes eu falo muito… isso incomoda você?

- Cara, tudo que eu quero é ter tempo pra terminar o meu livro antes de ter que ir pro trabalho. Não é pedir muito, é? Tem várias pessoas por ai te observando, querendo fazer amizade… porque simplesmente não procura por elas? Não vai ser tão difícil assim se enturmar, e com certeza andando comigo, você não vai mesmo conseguir se enturmar.

Jared ficou observando-o um pouco, uma expressão impossível de ler em seu rosto. Jensen esperava desesperadamente que o rapaz alto fosse embora, deixasse-o em paz de uma vez por todas e percebesse que Jensen não queria conversar nem agora e nem nunca. Ele parecia ser um rapaz legal, agitado e falante, totalmente ao contrario do loiro. E Jensen não queria ficar atrasando a vida social de ninguém por ali.

O moreno começou a comer, agora sem falar mais nada, e Jensen suspirou desanimadamente ao ver que ele realmente não tinha pretensões de sair daquele lugar antes que terminasse seu almoço. O loiro resolveu continuar sua leitura em silencio e rezou para que Jared fizesse o mesmo.

Assim que bateu o sinal, Jensen não esperou por mais nada e pegou suas coisas sem nem mesmo avisar que iria sair. Jared olhou para trás, acompanhando os passos do loiro com os olhos, meio que intrigado a respeito do comportamento estranho do rapaz. Nem pensar que iria deixá-lo de lado. Ele não era tão facilmente vencido assim.

*************

Jensen fechou os olhos e deixou que seus dedos tirassem de seu violão o som que dava a sua alma um pouco de alento. Gostava tanto de tocar quanto de ler, e eram as coisas que o distraiam de sua vida chata e sem sal, de sua mãe que lhe fazia tanta falta. Puxa, ele daria o mundo para que ela nunca tivesse partido.

Uma chuva fina caia na janela de seu quarto, e a melancolia dos acordes que tocava só traziam a si mais tristeza.

- Jensen!

Ele estacou, parou de tocar e respirou fundo antes de colocar o violão de lado. Seu pai estava batendo à porta com rispidez e esperava ser atendido rapidamente, como sempre.

- Sim senhor. – Jensen respondeu sem lhe dirigir o olhar, assim que abriu a porta.

- Amanha depois da escola quero que vá até o centro da cidade pra mim, levar umas contas para pagar. – Seu pai disse no mesmo tom, entregando a ele alguns papéis e notas separadas para cada um deles. – O dinheiro está contado, então faça o favor de não perder nada como daquela outra vez. Sua irresponsabilidade me deixou em maus lençóis pra variar.

- Ah… certo, pai, pode deixar. – Seus olhos ainda estavam baixos.

- E não se demore. Quero você em casa antes de escurecer.

Roger marchou pelo corredor afora, deixando o filho ali parado. Jensen voltou para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta, desanimado. Não entendia porque seu pai era tão frio com ele, tão sem amor. Estava ficando muito cansado de não ter valor nenhum neste lugar.

**************

- Pois muito bem, queremos saber afinal como foi esse primeiro dia de aula! – Sharon Padalecki sorriu animada para Megan e Jared, e a menina foi a primeira a responder

- Ah, pra mim não teve nada demais. – Ela disse com uma expressão de desanimo. – Acho que foi até bem chato, começamos logo com aula de matemática.

Gerald sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, observando como Jared comia distraidamente, parecendo muito satisfeito com o jantar.

- E você? Como foi seu primeiro dia?

- Normal, eu acho. – Jared deu de ombros. – Nada demais.

Os outros três o encararam por alguns segundos, até que Jared se deu conta e meio que riu, fazendo uma cara estranha ao notar que era o centro das atenções.

- Que foi?!

- Meio impossível você já não ter feito uma dúzia de amigos, Jay! – Megan respondeu rindo.

- Sua irmã tem razão e você sabe. – Sharon sorriu. – Vai me dizer que até um namorado já arrumou?!

- Mãe! – Jared ralhou, mas estava sorrindo junto com os outros. – Não, não arrumei namorado nenhum, se é o que querem tanto saber, e também não fiz amigos. Eu… conheci uma pessoa só.

- Então, que pessoa é essa afinal? – Gerald parecia curioso. Queria muito que seus filhos fizessem amigos e se adaptassem ao seu novo local de moradia.

- Jensen. – Jared disse como se não fosse nada de importante, meio que pra não chamar muito a atenção de sua família.

- Então, quando é que esse tal Jensen vem visitar a gente? – Megan perguntou com uma animação incontida e seu irmão do meio sacudiu a cabeça levemente. – Ele é bonitinho?

- Quando ele vem visitar eu nem sei. Foi meio difícil conversar com ele… alias, acho que nem propriamente chegamos a conversar. Mas ele parece ser uma pessoa legal… - Ele comentou num tom pensativo. – E sim, ele até que é bem bonitinho.

- Você fez um amigo então, JT. – Seu pai deu um sorriso. – Sabe que seus amigos são sempre bem vindos.

O jantar seguiu normalmente, Jared até que bem contente com toda a coisa da mudança. Gostava de novos ares, gostava de estar ali… e talvez, ele também estivesse gostando de poder tentar entrar no mundo daquele belo garoto loiro que estava em sua classe de matemática. E por mais difícil que fosse, Jared não iria deixar de lado a idéia de tirar ao menos um sorriso do rosto de Jensen, mesmo que fosse só pra ver o quão mais bonito aquele rosto poderia ficar estando um pouquinho mais feliz.

**Continua…**


	2. Amigos?

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Amigos?**

Jensen saiu debaixo do carro que estava ajudando Jim Beaver a consertar e suspirou de um jeito cansado. O mais velho coçou a barba e o encarou com um pouco de preocupação. O garoto era como um filho pra ele, e ele sabia da situação com Roger.

- Algo errado, Jen?

O loiro apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vou ter que sair um pouco mais cedo hoje, Jim… meu pai pediu que eu pagasse umas contas pra ele.

- Sem problemas. Pode ficar tranqüilo, garoto. E aí, como foi o primeiro dia na escola ontem?

- Normal. Sabe, o de sempre. As mesmas pessoas, as mesmas coisas… não tem nada de diferente.

- Hum… e então, já está pensando na faculdade?

Jensen se levantou do chão e limpou as mãos com um pano, parecendo incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Sabe que isso não está nos meus planos.

- Pois devia estar. – Jim usou um tom sério e Jensen ergueu os olhos. – É o seu futuro, Jensen? Não pensa nisso?

- Penso sim. Mas você sabe muito bem o que eu quero fazer.

- Sei, mas não concordo. Você é um garoto inteligente, pode fazer muito mais do que isso, filho… e eu quero que você seja mais do que isso. Quero que tenha um futuro.

Jensen pegou sua mochila e assentiu. Jim o puxou pelos ombros e fez o mais novo o olhar nos olhos.

- Sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, Jensen. Você é como o filho que eu nunca tive… e tudo que eu mais quero, garoto, é ver você bem. Você pode ao menos tentar…

- Eu vou, Jim, prometo.

- Ok… agora vá fazer o que seu pai te pediu logo de uma vez.

O loiro saiu da oficina com passos curtos e assim que ganhou a rua, sua mente começou a vagar como sempre quando ele caminhava. Os pensamentos iam e vinham com velocidade, e ele se pegou pensando no que Beaver lhe havia dito a respeito de futuro e faculdade. Como seria se Jensen realmente fosse para a faculdade, se ele tivesse uma chance de fazer as coisas diferentes. Será que seu pai olharia pra ele com outros olhos?

Talvez seu pai nunca o olhasse com outros olhos.

Era inútil pensar que as coisas em sua família pudessem ser diferentes em relação a ele e seu pai, que as coisas pudessem se acertar e serem como antes de sua mãe falecer. Nunca mais seriam a mesma família.

O ponto de ônibus já estava ficando perto, e Jensen deixou esses pensamentos um pouco de lado enquanto começava a prestar atenção nos horários de ônibus para o centro da cidade. Foi aí que ele sentiu o peso de uma mão enorme pousar sobre seu ombro direito e ele teve um sobressalto. Quando se virou, pronto para fazer algo em sua defesa, notou que aquele rapaz alto, Jared, o encarava rindo com covinhas à mostra.

- Porra, você é maluco?!

Jared riu mais abertamente enquanto Jensen respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar do susto que havia acabado de tomar.

- Não, mas fiquei feliz de você ter ao menos falado alguma coisa com mais de uma sílaba agora. Aonde vai?

- Fazer uma coisa pro meu pai. Eu… preciso pegar o ônibus.

O loiro se virou e Jared foi o acompanhando ao seu lado, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Jensen o olhou com estranheza e pensou que Jared era um cara muito esquisito.

- Que está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou o olhando de lado.

- Bom, se você vai pro centro, eu também vou. Assim é bom que eu conheço um pouco da cidade… eu não vi você na escola hoje…

- Eu cheguei atrasado. – O loiro desconversou. – Olha, eu não sei se é boa idéia você ir comigo, ok, eu não posso demorar e…

- Relaxa, Jen. – O moreno lhe deu outro sorriso. – A gente volta cedo.

Jensen o encarou novamente, curioso agora pelo modo como ele lhe havia chamado pelo apelido de maneira tão natural e despretensiosa. Jared parecia ser um cara tão bem resolvido e alegre, não era mesmo o tipo de pessoa que poderia cogitar aproximar-se dele, querer fazer amizade. Não fazia o tipo de pessoa que gostava de andar com Jensen, porque afinal, ninguém gostava.

- Nós vamos pegar um ônibus, então? – Jared perguntou assim que eles chegaram ao ponto.

- É, parece que sim. Não dá pra ir ao centro a pé. – Jensen disse enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Legal, é bom que eu vejo quais os ônibus pegar. Eu aprendo rápido. E eu também tenho algum dinheiro, a gente podia ir fazer um lanche depois, ou algo assim

Jensen não respondeu. Somente fez sinal para o ônibus e logo os dois estavam embarcando para o centro da cidade.

**************

Após irem até o banco e pagar as tais contas para o Sr. Ackles, os dois rapazes caminharam um ao lado do outro pelas ruas da cidade, Jensen muito calado e Jared muito curioso. Às vezes, parecia uma criança e o loiro se recusava a responder perguntas por vez e outra. Jared não se incomodava com as reações de Jensen. Na verdade, achava-o bacana e muito interessante, como um mistério a ser desvendado.

- Então, e aí, seu pai faz o que? – Jared indagou um pouco depois.

- Ele tem um mercadinho… perto de casa.

- Hum… e ele é um pai legal?

Jensen deu de ombros e continuou andando. Jared logo percebeu que ali, havia algo pra ser descoberto mais tarde.

- E você tem namorada?

A pergunta que Jared fez veio de repente, e Jensen o olhou com certa curiosidade, diminuindo um pouco o passo em que estavam caminhando. Depois deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, voltando a caminhar normalmente. Jared somente concordou com a cabeça.

- Você namora? – Jensen perguntou, para surpresa de Jared.

- Não… na verdade não.

- Eu sei que não aqui… mas onde você morava antes, não tinha uma namorada?

Jared deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

- É… tinha uma pessoa com quem eu ficava, mas não chegou a ser um namoro propriamente dito. Só curtimos um tempo.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Sentiu Jared lhe dar um pequeno cutucão no braço e olhou para ele.

- Ei, aquele parece um bom lugar pra gente fazer um lanche. O que você acha?

- Jared, eu não…

- Ei, eu estou te convidando. Você ta afim? A gente pode pelo menos tomar um suco.

Depois de aceitar, Jensen seguiu Jared de perto, prestando atenção no moreno, meio que tentando analisá-lo. O garoto era sem duvida elétrico e muito animado, gostava de conversar e fazer amizade. Mas ainda assim, Jensen não entendia porque ele insistia nessa coisa de chamar sua atenção, de querer sua companhia… nem seu próprio pai queria ter sua companhia e porque esse tal Jared, que nem ao menos o conhecia direito, estava fazendo tanta questão disso.

Não que Jared parecesse ser má pessoa, longe disso. E também não era como se Jensen não gostasse de ter uma companhia após tanto tempo. Jensen só não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Jared escolheu uma mesa com dois lugares, um de frente para o outro, e deu um sorriso. Pegou o cardápio e empurrou para o loiro, dizendo que ele podia mesmo escolher qualquer sanduíche que estivesse ali. Jensen ficou meio desconfiado, mas em seguida aceitou.

Escolheu alguma coisa barata e um refrigerante, em seguida estendendo o cardápio para que Jared pudesse ler também e escolher o que queria. Enquanto ia lendo as opções, Jared perguntou casualmente:

- Você gosta de basquete?

Jensen deu de ombros.

- A gente podia jogar junto qualquer hora dessas. – O moreno sugeriu. – Na sua casa, já que você não curte muito sair…

- Lá em casa não dá. – Jensen respondeu com certa rapidez, e Jared o encarou com mais curiosidade. – É que… papai não gosta muito que eu leve visitas.

- Você nunca leva ninguém na sua casa? Ninguém mesmo?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e Jared assentiu.

- Talvez você pudesse ir ate a minha casa. Meus pais não vão ligar se você for, aliás, eles vão ficar muito felizes de saber que eu já fiz um amigo. – Jared abriu um sorriso enorme. – Eu tenho uma irmã menor, ela às vezes é meio irritante, mas eu prometo manter ela longe. Podemos ver alguns filmes, jogar basquete, assistir um jogo, sei lá. Qualquer coisa que você quiser.

- Eu… não costumo ir muito à casa das pessoas… - Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

- De ninguém?

- Bom… - Jensen coçou a nuca. – Eu vou à casa do Jim. Ele é meu chefe na oficina. Ele é… bom, meu amigo também.

- Cara… então você precisa mesmo ir a lugares diferentes. – Jared sorriu. – Vou avisar a minha mãe que você vai nos visitar no sábado, ta bem? Daí ela com certeza vai fazer um bolo ou coisa do tipo.

- Mas eu…

- Você gosta de chocolate?

Vencido, Jensen concordou com a cabeça. Jared era uma criatura estranha que estava forçando passagem em seu mundo, querendo fazer parte da vida que Jensen tentava tanto esconder do resto das pessoas. Era estranho, mas no fundo não deixava de ser bom. Era bacana saber que alguém estava querendo se aproximar, querendo lhe dar um pouco de atenção. Isso não acontecia desde que sua mãe se fora.

Lancharam e Jared, para surpresa de Jensen, ficou quieto a maior parte do tempo. O loiro comeu rápido, olhava constantemente o relógio e não puxava assunto nunca.

- Você ainda vai trabalhar hoje? – Jared perguntou assim que eles saíram da lanchonete. O sol estava sumindo. Jensen estava começando a ficar estranho.

- Não. Eu só preciso ir pra casa. Meu pai me disse pra voltar antes de escurecer. Eu preciso ir…

- Ei, ei, calma. – Jared riu e segurou o braço dele. – Nós já vamos. Seu pai é bravo assim?

- Ele só não gosta que eu descumpra as regras… - ele respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Então tudo bem, vamos pra casa, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Jensen caminhou para o ponto num passo rápido, estava quase correndo. Jared se preocupou. Não era nada normal um rapaz da idade de Jensen não ser feliz, não era normal que ele ficasse tão nervoso a respeito de um simples horário e também o fato de não poder levar amigos em casa. É, mas Jensen não tinha amigos.

- Não vai dar tempo… - o loiro sussurrava enquanto o ônibus seguia seu caminho. Jared bateu de leve no ombro dele e deu um sorriso, tentando lhe passar um pouco de segurança.

- Fica frio, Jensen. Você nem esta tão atrasado assim…

**************

Jared fez questão de deixá-lo na esquina de sua casa, e o nervosismo de Jensen já o havia alcançado por inteiro. O loiro mexia com as mãos sem parar, andava rápido demais. Quando chegaram ate o local, Jensen fez uma breve pausa e disse:

- Obrigado por ter me pago o lanche. Valeu mesmo.

- Ora… - Jared sorriu. – Amigos são pra isso. A gente se vê na escola amanhã, ok?

Jensen assentiu e continuou seu caminho a passos largos e apressados, o coração palpitando sem parar. Seu pai estaria nervoso. As coisas não ficariam boas para seu lado, isso é certo. Principalmente porque, assim que avistou sua casa, viu que seu pai estava parado bem na porta com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Pai! – ele se apressou em falar, assim que chegou perto o suficiente. – Eu… me desculpa, eu…

- Moleque… - Roger o segurou pelo braço com extrema força, tanto que o rosto de seu filho transpareceu em dor. – Eu não lhe dei por acaso uma ordem?

- Sim senhor… e-eu… tive um contratempo… pai… meu braço.

- Se desse valor ao seu braço, estaria em casa na hora.

Roger puxou-o para dentro, raiva emanando de seus olhos. Já Jensen, este só sentia medo. Pelo cheiro que vinha de seu pai, ele havia bebido de novo, o que indicava que Josh não estava em casa pois seu pai nunca bebia quando o mais velho estava em casa.

- Eu prometo, pai, não vou mais me atrasar…

- Você promete?! E quem é você pra me prometer alguma coisa?!

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, seu pai fitou-o com indignação e raiva.

- Sempre ensino você a ter respeito por mim, e pelas ordens que você insiste em desobedecer! Mas já estou ficando de saco cheio disso, garoto! Vamos lhe dar outro corretivo… - Roger ia falando e ao mesmo tempo arrastando Jensen pelo braço, apertando cada vez mais.

Jensen engoliu o choro. Não era uma criança, não precisava mesmo apanhar, não devia chorar também. Se seu pai queria castigá-lo, encararia isso como um homem e não derramaria mais nenhuma lagrima. Talvez assim, acabasse mais rápido seu sofrimento.


	3. Sábado

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 3: Sabado**

Jared estava procurando por todos os lados. A escola estava movimentada, e era a hora da aula de educação física para sua turma. Jensen não estava em lugar algum que pudesse ser visto, e por mais que o moreno se esforçasse em encontrá-lo, parecia que ele não queria ser visto, ou que talvez nem tivesse vindo à aula.

O professor fez um sinal para que Jared começasse a se aquecer, mas ele disse que precisava pegar algo em seu armário antes de voltar para a aula. Saiu andando pelos corredores vagarosamente e tentou encontrar seu colega de algum modo, por mais que parecesse que ele simplesmente não tinha vindo.

Quando o encontrou, Jensen estava na classe, sozinho, lendo algum livro em seu habitual lugar bem ao fundo da sala. Não ergueu os olhos quando Jared chamou seu nome e nem quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado na outra carteira.

- Jensen? Tudo bem?

O loiro continuava a ler, como se ninguém estivesse ali. Era como se ele não enxergasse Jared, nem o ouvisse; como se estivesse sozinho. Jared notou que havia algo errado, porem. Um hematoma arroxeado tomava conta de um dos lados de seu rosto, e seu olho direito estava bem roxo.

- Jensen. Estou falando com você. Te procurei por toda parte, que você acha que esta fazendo? É aula de educação física agora.

- Não sei por que esta perdendo o seu tempo. – ele disse numa voz baixa, sem erguer o rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Jared devolveu numa voz suave.

- Nada.

- Então porque esta fugindo? E o que são essas coisas no seu rosto?

O mais velho fechou o livro e finalmente encarou Jared. Não parecia com raiva. Parecia triste.

- Não estou fugindo, Jared… eu simplesmente quase nunca vou às aulas de educação física. Eu sempre sou assim. Não gosto muito dessas atividades mesmo… E quanto a isso, eu… acabei me machucando ontem. Só isso.

- Se machucando? Jensen, alguém deliberadamente deu uma boa surra em você, e isso dá pra ver na cara. Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar? Quem fez isso com você?

Jensen o fitou cuidadosamente com seus belos olhos verdes. Parecia estudar as palavras que iria dizer, e por mais que tivesse mesmo vontade de simplesmente colocar tudo em pratos limpos – porque Jared parecia de verdade ser uma pessoa legal – Jensen achou que não era justo incluí-lo desse jeito em uma situação que não era boa. Era um problema pessoal que Jensen tinha de resolver sozinho, e ninguém mais precisava ficar esquentando a cabeça com isso.

- Acho que você devia ficar longe, Jared. Eu não tenho amigos, acho que você já devia ter notado isso… não quero que ninguém se dê mal por ficar no meio da minha vida complicada.

Jared suspirou e ficou olhando Jensen com certo carinho. Ele era sozinho, carente e totalmente necessitado de um amigo. E também era incrivelmente lindo, cada palavra que dizia fazia Jared querer levá-lo consigo e não devolve-lo nunca mais. Pena que as coisas não eram assim tão fáceis e Jared não podia simplesmente levá-lo embora.

- Foi seu pai, não foi?

- Jared…

- Só me diz, Jensen… foi ele, não foi?

O loiro suspirou antes de responder, com ar derrotado:

- Eu me atrasei, Jared, o que eu podia fazer? Eu merecia o castigo… meu pai é muito rigoroso com horários e…

- Jensen… isso que ele fez com o seu rosto… isso não está certo de jeito algum. E… foi culpa minha de certa forma.

Ótimo. Tudo havia ido por água abaixo, e agora Jared sabia da coisa toda.

- Está tudo bem, cara, eu to legal. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça. – Estou bem. E não foi sua culpa, ok? Esquece.

- Como eu posso esquecer se você ficou assim? Olha pra você, Jen…

E Jared tocou o rosto dele com suavidade, preocupado e carinhoso com seu novo amigo. Jensen não reclamou e nem pareceu arredio: há muito tempo alguém não lhe fazia um carinho, e era bom sentir que alguém se preocupava com ele de alguma maneira. E quando Jared lhe tocou, ele sentiu-se tranqüilo e seguro por alguns instantes.

- Isso vai sumir. – Jensen disse com uma voz um pouco mais animada, para distrair Jared. – Sempre somem, elas içam por um tempo e depois desaparecem.

- Ele faz isso sempre? Ninguém aqui da escola nunca percebeu?

Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Jared… eu não sou muito popular aqui. Ninguém _liga_ se eu estou bem ou não… então… não faz diferença no fim das contas.

- Ora, _eu_ ligo! – A voz do moreno indicava indignação.

- Fica frio. Ta tudo bem. E mais uma vez, não precisa se culpar por nada… eu que dei mole e acabei deixando o tempo passar. Está tudo certo. Agora é melhor você voltar pra sua aula, o professor vai ficar achando que você fugiu ou algo assim.

Jared assentiu e levantou-se da cadeira. Já ia saindo da sala quando voltou um pouco e perguntou num tom meio incerto, mas cheio de expectativa:

- Ei, Jen… você… acha que ainda vai poder passar lá em casa no sábado?

- Hum… claro, por que não? – Jensen sorriu e Jared sentiu-se finalmente feliz por Jensen estar permitindo que ele se aproximasse mais. – Só que eu não vou poder me atrasar.

- Okay. – Jared sorriu mostrando as covinhas e bateu de leve no portal antes de sair. – Até daqui a pouco, Jen.

*****************

A casa dos Padalecki não era exuberante nem nada que exalasse ostentação ou riqueza. Era uma casa normal, bem mais simples que a Jensen. Não parecia ser muito grande, talvez três quartos no máximo, mas possuía um belo jardim na frente e um carro novo na garagem. Jensen estava um pouco nervoso, porque essa coisa de visitar alguém era novidade pra ele: claro, seu pai sempre o levava nesses almoços com os amigos dele, mas Jensen por si só nunca visitou um amigo. Um amigo dele, colocando assim.

Era tudo uma experiência nova. Estava curioso sobre como a família de Jared era, se eram como ele, calorosos e cheios de boas intenções. Ou seriam como seu pai?

- Oi!

Jensen pareceu acordar de seu devaneio em frente ao jardim dos Padalecki e viu uma garota sorrir pra ele. Ela devia ter uns 12 anos e parecia-se um pouco com Jared. Era uma menina até bem bonita e simpática, e ela estava ali, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa de volta.

- Oi. – ele respondeu. – Eu vim pra ver o Jared.

- Então você só pode ser o Jensen… eu sou Megan. – Ela disse logo de pronto e sorriu outra vez. Jensen ensaiou um sorriso sem graça. – Ele estava certo, você até que é bem bonitinho…

- Megan! – A voz de Jared ecoou na mesma hora e a menina fez uma expressão engraçada de quando você é pego fazendo algo errado. – Caramba, ao invés de você me avisar que o Jensen chegou ficou ai importunando o coitado!

- Eu já ia chamar você… - ela ia dizendo enquanto Jared ia empurrando-a para longe – Eu só estava me apresentando. Eu vou avisar pra mamãe que ele chegou.

Jared se virou, observando a irmã enquanto ela se afastava, meio que verificando se ela estava mesmo indo embora.

- Cara… foi mal… - Jared disse sem graça.

- Que nada. – Jensen sorriu e depois completou, em tom de brincadeira. – Só que foi uma surpresa mesmo saber que você me acha bonitinho.

O moreno ficou logo vermelho e Jensen riu pra valer ao reparar na cara sem graça que Jared estava fazendo. Não pensava que o que Megan havia dito fosse verdade, achava que era só algo pra deixar seu irmão encabulado. Jensen costumava fazer aquilo às vezes com Josh, principalmente se seu irmão o tivesse deixado com raiva por algum motivo.

- Relaxa, cara. – Jensen disse sorrindo e batendo no ombro de Jared. – Eu sei como é essa coisa de implicar com irmão, eu fazia isso também. Ela é só uma criança. Eu não estou achando que você é gay só por causa disso.

Jared o olhou com atenção, e Jensen só tinha um sorriso no rosto. Começou a pensar no fato de que Jensen talvez tivesse algo _contra _quando descobrisse que Jared era gay de verdade. Afinal… no Texas as coisas eram diferentes… e o pai de Jensen não parecia mesmo ser dos mais tolerantes.

- Hum… que bom então. – Jared disse com um meio sorriso. – Foi difícil chegar até aqui?

Jensen negou com a cabeça enquanto eles caminhavam até a porta da frente da casa.

- Eu imaginei. Se você mora aqui faz tempo, deve conhecer bastante a cidade. Fica à vontade… - Jared disse enquanto ia abrindo a porta.

Ao olhar para dentro, a casa parecia igual a sua. Fotos de família, televisão, quadros… mas havia algo mais ali, algo de diferente que Jensen ainda não conseguia descobrir por ser seu primeiro contato com a casa dos Padalecki.

No sofá estava Megan e seu pai. Jensen recuou um pouco e esbarrou direto no peito de Jared no processo.

- Relaxa. – Jared disse tão perto e tão baixo, que Jensen se arrepiou. Era como se ele tivesse sussurrado em seu ouvido. – Meu pai é bacana, e estava mesmo querendo conhecer você.

E Jensen nem teve tempo de pensar no que iria dizer ou fazer, porque logo ele se viu sendo calorosamente cumprimentado pela Sra. Padalecki. Ela era extremamente simpática e parecia estar de verdade muito feliz com a visita de Jensen.

- Ah, que bom que você veio, querido. Jared não para de falar em você, e nós estávamos muito curiosos. Você é um garoto tão bonito…

- Oh… obrigado. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu estou fazendo um lanche pra vocês, mas ainda deve demorar um pouco. Jared, porque você não leva Jensen pra conhecer o seu quarto enquanto isso?

E foi o que Jared fez. Ele foi subindo as escadas com Jensen logo após tê-lo brevemente apresentado a seu pai, que estava com sua total atenção em um jogo de futebol. Jensen estava aos poucos ficando mais à vontade com aquilo tudo, principalmente quando eles estavam à sós de novo, no quarto de Jared.

- Puxa… - Jensen murmurou assim que entrou no quarto. Ele tinha uma TV. Um vídeo game. E puxa, isso era muito legal. Por mais dinheiro que seu pai tivesse, nunca lhe daria uma TV ou um vídeo game pra colocar em seu quarto.

- Você gostou?

- É bem bacana. – Jensen disse baixo, olhando atenciosamente todas as cores e os detalhes do quarto de Jared. – Eu queria que meu quarto fosse assim também. Nós… podemos jogar?

Jared seguiu a mão dele, que apontava para o vídeo game. E sorriu.

- Claro que podemos. Eu te chamei aqui pra isso também, eu suspeitei que você gostasse de vídeo games. Eu geralmente jogo sozinho, porque a Megan é mesmo muito chata. Desde que o meu irmão foi pra faculdade eu só jogo sozinho. Vai ser bom ter companhia.

- Seu irmão foi pra faculdade? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Foi… ele faz falta, sabe? Mas também fiquei feliz por ele.

- Meu irmão está prestes a ir. – Jensen disse com uma ponta de tristeza na voz. – Não vai ser muito fácil sem ele lá em casa.

Jared assentiu. Imaginava o que Jensen queria dizer: sem o irmão, seriam apenas ele e seu pai, e isso daria margem a mais e mais abusos. E isso com certeza não era uma boa coisa.

- Então, eu programei algumas coisas pra hoje. – Jared mudou o rumo da conversa, tentando animar o rapaz. – Vamos jogar vídeo game, depois podemos jogar basquete lá embaixo. E é claro que minha mãe vai te convidar pra jantar, isso é típico dela. Você pode ficar, não pode?

- Tenho que estar em casa às nove. – Jensen deu de ombros. Seu pai havia permitido um horário maior pois Josh estava em casa. – Mas não quero mesmo incomodar, Jared, eu…

- Cara, ta tudo bem. Vem, vamos escolher um jogo aqui pra eu acabar com a sua raça de uma vez.

*****************

Já faziam umas duas horas que estavam jogando e Jared descobriu que apesar de Jensen não ter um vídeo game em casa, ele era uma pessoa que pegava as coisas com muita rapidez. E talvez fosse por isso que Jared estava perdendo pra ele fazia tempo.

- Mas que droga, cara, como é que você faz essa coisa?! – Jared riu e largou o controle, indignado.

- Eu só estou jogando, ué. – Jensen disse rindo.

Jared olhou para ele e sorriu de volta. Jensen era lindo. E ficava mais ainda quando sorria. E foi aí que Jared percebeu que só naquelas duas horas o loiro havia dado mais sorrisos do que em todos os dias que o havia visto na escola. Ele parecia feliz e contente por estar ali, parecia, aos poucos, estar ficando mais à vontade.

- Beleza, vamos acabar com isso. – Jared se levantou. – É melhor a gente descer e ir ver se o lanche já está pronto.

Eles desceram juntos e foram para a cozinha. Megan estava sentada à mesa já comendo alguma coisa. O pai de Jared estava lendo um jornal e a Sra. Padalecki estava terminando de servir as coisas.

- Quantas vezes Jared ganhou de você no vídeo game, Jensen? – Gerald indagou sem tirar os olhos do jornal, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Só uma eu acho. Por que _eu _acabei com ele no jogo. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e aí sim o Sr. Padalecki tirou os olhos do jornal.

- Mentira! – Ele exclamou e riu. – Você conseguiu ganhar do Jay afinal de contas?! Caramba, garoto, você deve ser mesmo uma grande coisa nisso. Só o irmão dele ganhava, e nem era toda vez.

- É, parece que o Jen tem jeito pra coisa. – Jared disse num falso tom de indignação e Jensen o cutucou de brincadeira, com o cotovelo. Megan riu dos dois.

- Bem, eu espero que você goste de bolo de chocolate. – Sharon colocou os pratinhos na mesa e serviu todo mundo com suco de uva e bolo.

- Sim senhora. Eu gosto muito. – Jensen sorriu.

Eles lancharam quietos, conversando a respeito de qualquer coisa. Vez ou outra o Sr. Padalecki entrava na conversa falando a respeito de alguma coisa engraçada. Jensen decidiu que gostava do cara.

Depois do lanche, foram mesmo jogar basquete na parte de fora da casa, seguidos de perto por Megan. Ela tinha uma curiosidade e tanto por Jensen, tanto que estava o tempo todo olhando pra ele, e sempre que podia lhe fazia perguntas. Tanto que quando Jared foi procurar a bola na garagem, ela tratou de ficar junto de Jensen e lhe lançar mais algumas.

- Você está gostando da nossa casa?

- Hum? Ah… claro. Seus pais são bem legais. E sua casa é muito bonita.

- Que bom. Jared estava nervoso o tempo todo. Ele queria muito que você gostasse daqui…

- Ele não precisava ficar nervoso por isso, é uma coisa normal… - Jensen disse casualmente.

- Mas e aí? Você gosta dele?

Jensen a olhou com atenção, depois deu de ombros. Era uma pergunta estranha.

- Ele é um cara bacana. Acho que podemos ser amigos.

- Certo… - ela disse pensativa. – Que bom, Jensen. Vocês dois tem tudo pra se dar muito bem.

- Espero que sim.

Ela logo se afastou quando Jared ia voltando com a bola na mão e um sorriso enorme no rosto. A tarde estava agradável e parecia que sempre ficaria melhor enquanto estivesse ali. O jogo correu normalmente, e Jensen perdeu, porque afinal, Jared era bem mais alto que ele apesar de ser um pouco mais novo. O cara ia ser grande, tanto que já havia passado da altura do loiro.

Quando ficaram cansados demais para continuar, sentaram-se juntos na grama, apenas conversando sobre times de basquete e jogadores que mais gostavam. Jared descobriu que Jensen adorava os Dallas Mavericks e Jensen soube que Jared era torcedor dos Spurs, de San Antonio. Rivais decerto.

- Você podia mesmo jogar, com essa altura toda. – Jensen disse sorrindo e instintivamente tirou a camisa. Estava com muito calor e não podia evitar.

Jared parou de sorrir e ficou observando Jensen, sem camisa ao seu lado. Ele tinha um corpo bem legal pra idade dele, mas não acreditava que Jensen malhasse ou algo do gênero. Talvez fosse pelo trabalho ou coisa assim, mas com certeza era algo interessante de se ver.

Nem percebeu que Jensen o estava fitando curioso.

- Vou começar a acreditar no que a Megan me disse a respeito de você me achar bonito. – Jensen brincou.

- Não ferra. – Jared riu. – É que sei lá… Eu estou tentando pegar um pouco de corpo mas não consigo, e você está bem pra caramba.

- Ah, que nada. Eu te disse que gosto de caminhar. É a única coisa que eu faço. Com o tempo você vai pegar um pouco de corpo também, é só esperar. Eu sou mais velho que você, não se esqueça disso.

Jared deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com o loiro num tom mais animado. O dia estava tão perfeito, e ele esperava que pudesse se repetir mais e mais vezes.

****************

Depois que Jensen se despediu da família de Jared para poder ir embora, Jared o levou até a esquina. Eles iam caminhando devagar lado a lado, e pararam assim que chegaram até o local onde iriam se despedir.

- Valeu mesmo por você ter ido lá em casa, Jen. Foi mesmo muito legal.

- Que nada. Eu que agradeço. Seus pais são mesmo muito bacanas, Jared. Eu gostei muito de conhecê-los.

- Então, que ótimo, porque minha mãe vai adorar que você venha mais vezes. – Jared sorriu. – Vamos fazer algo amanhã então? Amanhã é domingo, eu suponho que você vá estar livre, certo?

- Eu acho que sim, se meu pai não tiver nada que queira que eu faça. Eu ligo pra você amanhã de manhã e a gente vê. – Jensen respondeu e estendeu a mão para seu amigo. – Então, valeu, cara. A gente se vê amanha ou então na escola.

- Certo. – Jared o cumprimentou. – Até mais. Me liga mesmo, hein?

Jensen sorriu e acenou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e começando a caminhar para casa. E aos poucos, o calor e a felicidade que estavam tão presentes com ele na casa de Jared iam se dissipando, dando lugar ao vazio que era sua vida. Havia se sentido tão bem naquela tarde… gostaria muito de poder ficar mais, gostaria muito de poder conviver com os Padalecki. Eles eram pessoas incríveis e muito receptivas.

Jared era um garoto de sorte.

CONTINUA…


	4. Quase Perfeito

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 4: Quase Perfeito**

Quando Josh entrou no quarto do irmão naquela manhã de domingo, este estava distraidamente tocando alguma musica em seu violão e anotando qualquer coisa num papel entre as pausas. Bateu de leve na porta já aberta, só mesmo pra chamar a atenção de Jensen e deixá-lo saber que ele estava ali, que queria falar alguma coisa. O mais novo ergueu os olhos e sorriu, chamando-o para sentar-se com ele na cama.

- Oi, Jen. – Ele sorriu, fechou a porta e em seguida foi juntar-se ao irmão. – E aí, tudo certo?

- Tudo.

- Hum… papai comentou alguma coisa a respeito de você ter saído e se atrasado… eu vi… como você ficou depois. Ele bateu em você de novo, não foi? Ele estava bebendo outra vez?

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e indicou que ele não se preocupasse.

- Ah, Josh… deixa essa droga pra lá.

- Deixar pra lá nada, Jensen. Eu ralhei feio com ele, cara… você já vai fazer dezessete e você é um menino muito bom… papai _não_ tem motivos pra fazer isso com você, e além do mais, essa coisa da bebida já está passando dos limites.

- Você só vai piorar as coisas.

- Eu só quero ajudar vocês. – Josh sacudiu a cabeça, triste. – Sabe que ele ficou assim depois da mamãe morrer… ele não consegue superar isso. Mas já está na hora.

- Josh… escuta. Você vai pra faculdade em duas semanas. Vai viver a sua vida… - Jensen deu um sorriso fraco. – Eu estou muito feliz por você e quero que dê tudo certo sempre. Para de se preocupar com isso, só vai ferrar com a sua cabeça enquanto você devia estar se preocupando com outras coisas… como você mesmo disse, eu vou fazer dezessete esse ano, eu posso me virar sozinho. Esse é meu ultimo ano na escola mesmo, e você sabe que ano que vem eu já vou começar a trabalhar integral e…

- Jensen, para com isso. Olha… o Jim é um paizão pra você, eu sei, e eu também sei o quanto você ama trabalhar na oficina, o quanto você adora fazer isso. Mas cara… eu quero mais do que isso pra você, e eu tenho certeza que o Jim também. Você _tem_ que ir pra faculdade, tem que sair daqui. É sua chance de viver sua vida também. Você pode fazer um curso nessa área, sei lá, mas… você precisa. Não quero que você viva assim. Quero que você tenha um futuro seguro. Na faculdade você vai conhecer um lugar diferente, encontrar pessoas novas… vai fazer amigos. Aqui sua vida vai ficar sempre da mesma forma, você sempre vai ficar sozinho. Não quero isso pra você.

- Isso não faz diferença, Josh.

- Claro que faz! Ninguém pode viver isolado e nem mesmo você, sabe disso. Não quer arrumar uma namorada, por acaso? – Josh sorriu e Jensen riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Claro, se ela não resolvesse chutar o meu traseiro em dois dias ou menos.

- Ah, que isso, Jen… você é um cara e tanto. As garotas ainda vão fazer fila por você, maninho.

Jensen riu. Não costumava pensar muito nessa coisa de namorada, relacionamento… era algo que sempre considerava 'fora dos seus limites'. Algo surreal demais pra uma pessoa como ele.

- Mas… me diz aí, Jen. Quem é o seu amigo? – Josh perguntou com certa curiosidade. – Você foi visitar alguém ontem, e isso não é muito comum. E eu também sei que não foi visitar o Jim.

- Ah… Jared. – Jensen sorriu. – Ele é da minha classe. É novo na cidade, o pai veio transferido pra cá, eu acho.

- E foi legal lá, o que vocês fizeram?

Jensen deu de ombros e começou a contar:

- Nós jogamos vídeo game, conversamos… sei lá, coisas normais… de… _amigos. _Jared é um cara legal. A família dele é bem bacana também. Ele tem mesmo muita sorte.

- Que bom que você tem alguém pra conversar além de mim, Jen. Agora que eu vou embora eu fiquei pensando sobre isso, mas… já que você tem um amigo, eu fico mais tranqüilo. Não gosto de ver você tão sozinho. Mas de qualquer maneira quero que saiba que se acontecer qualquer coisa, qualquer tipo de problema, você pode me ligar à hora que for. Eu largo tudo lá se você me pedir, e estou aqui o mais rápido que puder, viu? – Josh sorriu e afagou os cabelos loiros de seu irmão mais novo. – Quero que você fique bem, Jensen. Eu te amo muito.

- Ah, também amo você, irmão.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Jensen pareceu um pouco mais contente. Josh ia se levantando quando o mais novo o chamou.

- Ei, Josh, papai está lá embaixo?

- Não. Ele foi passar o dia na casa daquele sócio dele… só deve voltar no fim da tarde. Por que? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- É que… Jared tinha me chamado pra sair hoje e… eu ia pedir ao pai.

- Pode ir tranqüilo, Jen, eu falo com ele quando ele chegar. Pode deixar.

- Sério? Fala mesmo?

- Jen… vai se divertir. Anda… liga pro seu amigo e diz que vocês podem sair. Mas vê se chega cedo, ta bom? Não vai deixar ele nervoso à toa.

- Valeu, Josh.

Jensen desceu as escadas junto com seu irmão, ansioso por chegar logo ao telefone e ligar para Jared. Não sabia explicar, mas parecia que a casa minuto que passava, gostava mais e mais daquele garoto falante e caloroso. Jared o estava conseguindo cativar de uma maneira tão rápida e profunda que Jensen nem sabia como descrever. Só sabia que era muito bom quando ele estava ao seu lado.

- Alô…

Era a voz do Sr. Padalecki. Jensen respondeu um pouco tímido.

- Sr. Padalecki? Aqui é Jensen…

- Ah, oi, Jensen! – a voz dele mudou de formal para animada em poucos segundos. – Como está?

- Tudo bem, senhor.

- Quer falar com o Jay? Eu vou chamá-lo, só um minuto…

Jensen ficou apreensivo enquanto esperava. E se Jared tivesse mudado de planos e resolvido sair com alguém mais, ou talvez o tivesse pedido pra ligar só por pura educação? Ia ser constrangedor demais se Jared lhe dissesse que não poderia ir e…

- Jen?

Era ele. Oh, droga, agora não tinha volta.

- Ah… oi, Jared.

- Puxa… - Jared disse e Jensen pode jurar que ele estava sorrindo. – Eu achei mesmo que você não fosse ligar, eu já estava ficando nervoso. E aí? Você vai poder sair hoje?

- Ah… claro. Posso… meu pai saiu com um amigo e meu irmão disse que tudo bem. Você quer se encontrar depois do almoço?

- Claro, ia ser legal. Duas horas ta bom pra você? Podemos marcar perto da escola e daí decidimos algo legal pra fazer. – Jared parecia animado com a coisa toda.

- Hum, ok então. Eu espero você duas horas no muro da escola.

- Certo, até mais então, Jen.

Jensen terminou de se despedir e desligou. Novamente aquela sensação boa que provinha de Jared, e aquele frio na barriga estavam de volta só de pensar que iria vê-lo hoje.

***************

Quando Jared viu Jensen se aproximando do local marcado para o encontro, achou que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Jensen estava sorrindo em antecipação, puxa, Jen era um cara lindo. Lindo de verdade. Ele tinha essa coisa, esse ar tão doce e inocente, que despertava em Jared uma vontade insana e repentina de o beijar de uma vez e o resto que fosse pro inferno.

Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

Jensen não sabia que Jared era gay, e com certeza o mais novo não queria estragar nada agora. Contaria no momento oportuno, daí Jensen que decidisse o que quer que fosse. Só não queria perder a amizade que estava começando a se formar agora.

- Oi… - Jensen disse ainda com aquele sorriso.

- E aí? Tudo bem?

- Tudo… bom… você tem algum lugar que quer ir hoje, ou…

- Estou aberto a idéias. – Jared disse, soltando um sorriso e mostrando as covinhas.

- Então… bom, se você quiser, a gente podia ir até o lago. É uma boa caminhada e hoje está fazendo bastante calor.

Jared animou-se instantaneamente com aquela idéia de lago. Se eles fossem nadar, com certeza ele teria a sorte de ver Jensen sem camisa outra vez.

- Por mim é uma idéia ótima. Vamos andando então, você mostra o caminho… muita gente costuma ir até lá nos fins de semana?

- Nah… - Jensen sacudiu a cabeça assim que eles começaram a caminhar. – Bom, não na parte que eu costumo ir, na verdade. Geralmente é bem calmo, o pessoal prefere mesmo ir pra o shopping ou pra um clube… eu sempre preferi o lago porque pelo menos ali eu podia ficar sozinho.

- Então é como se fosse um lugar só seu? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, chutando uma pedrinha que estava pelo caminho.

- Mais ou menos. Meu irmão também gosta de ir até lá às vezes, mas eu bato o recorde. – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Quando faz muito calor, sempre estou eu lá.

- Bom, mas agora que você vai me levar até lá, pode ter certeza de que também vou ser um freqüentador assíduo. Daí a gente pode ir sempre juntos… claro, se você quiser.

- É… talvez não seja má idéia.

Eles continuaram caminhando juntos, sempre conversando sobre coisas pequenas e simples. Era o jeito que Jared arrumava pra fazer Jensen falar, e pelo visto estava dando certo, já que agora o loiro costumava dizer mais coisas do que simplesmente respostas curtas.

O caminho que levava até o lago era uma trilha recheada de árvores, por onde o sol passava apenas em partes. Mas era muito bonito. Jared nem fazia idéia de que havia um lugar assim por ali, e foi mesmo uma surpresa quando finalmente chegaram até a beira do lago. Não era enorme, mas a água era clara e tranqüila. As árvores circundavam o local e davam uma bela sombra nas margens, o que fazia dali um local bem fresco. Dava mesmo vontade de mergulhar.

- Você tem sorte de vir aqui sempre. – Jared disse, olhando em volta.- É mesmo muito bonito. E está vazio.

- Eu disse.

E Jensen tratou logo de tirar a camisa que estava vestindo. Chutou os tênis para longe e ficou somente com a bermuda que estava usando; depois ficou ali, encarando Jared como se esperasse ele tomar uma iniciativa e fazer o mesmo, mas o garoto continuava ali parado e o olhando como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Você não vai entrar? Ou ta querendo ir com essa roupa toda mesmo? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não, eu… vou, claro…

Jared fez o mesmo e tirou a camiseta azul que estava vestindo, os tênis e logo estava só de bermuda assim como seu amigo. Jensen tratou logo de pular na água com tanta vontade que fez Jared sorrir e apenas olhar para ele surpreso, enquanto agora o loiro estava na superfície de novo, os cabelos molhados e um sorriso enorme no rosto:

- Cara, você tem medo de água, é? – Ele provocou.

Jared nem respondeu: se jogou também, contente o suficiente por poder estar ali com ele, por algo assim estar acontecendo. Estava prometendo ser um grade dia. Jensen estava alegre, e isso era legal de se ver. Mal Jared teve tempo de tirar os cabelos castanhos do rosto e já sentiu uma enxurrada de água ser direcionada ao seu rosto.

- Caramba… - Jared meio que riu e encarou Jensen, que parecia esperar ele revidar ou algo assim. – Você vai ver só o que eu vou fazer com…

E Jensen riu enquanto jogava água nele outra vez, mais rápido do que o moreno podia imaginar.

- Você é lerdo como uma garota, grandão.

- E você é um engraçadinho. Vamos ver se é tão rápido assim nadando… quer uma corrida até o outro lado ida e volta? Quem perder paga um refrigerante depois…

- Fechado… - Jensen disse convicto. – Porque eu… Ei!!!

E lá ia Jared na frente, sem nem esperar Jensen terminar de falar. O loiro sacudiu a cabeça e começou a persegui-lo, mas o moreno era grande e consequentemente tinha braços e pernas longas, o que lhe dava uma vantagem muito maior. Essa Jensen teria que perder.

Não ficou chateado por Jared ter roubado, não ligou a mínima pra vantagem que ele tomou ser impossível de bater. Parecia que, a cada minuto que se passava, as coisas que envolviam Jared tornavam-se simples e muito mais empolgantes ao mesmo tempo. Ele gostava do sentimento, e queria que as coisas pudessem ser sempre assim, queria que Jared estivesse sempre ali.

Quando retornaram à margem, cansados e ofegantes, Jensen ainda encontrou fôlego para rir e jogar mais água no rosto de seu amigo.

- Você é um péssimo perdedor, Jen. – Jared declarou enquanto saía do lago e sentava-se à margem, observando Jensen fazer o mesmo.

- E você é a droga de um trapaceiro. – Disse sorrindo.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um pouco, somente observando as águas tranqüilas e ouvindo o barulho dos pássaros e do vento nas folhas das árvores. Parecia tudo tão perfeito e colocado de uma maneira tão especial… Jared achou que esse dia estava sendo melhor do que ele havia planejado, mesmo sendo algo tão simples. Jensen fazia tudo ficar mais bacana.

Jared olhou para seu amigo de lado, reparando nas marcas que ainda estavam ali. As marcas que pareciam constantes no corpo de Jensen, aquelas que Jared gostaria de poder fazer desaparecer.

- Ainda dói?

- Hum? O que? – Jensen o olhou com uma expressão de duvida.

- Esses hematomas. – Jared apontou para a região lateral dele, próximo às suas costelas.

- Não muito. Quando eu encosto… mas eu já estou melhor. Não se preocupe.

- Cara… por que deixa seu pai fazer essas coisas com você? Não é justo.

- Ele é meu pai, Jared. – Jensen disse num tom serio. – Não é como se eu pudesse impedir ele de fazer alguma coisa… alem do que, ele nunca me bate à toa.

- Então você concorda com isso? – Jared estava incrédulo. – Você acha certo que seu pai espanque você desse jeito?! Cara, eu sei que a gente não se conhece há muito tempo, mas… você parece ser uma pessoa legal, tranqüila… não acredito que mereça isso.

- Deixa essa coisa pra lá. – Jensen resmungou. Não gostava de falar sobre isso, detestava lembrar-se das coisas a que tinha que se submeter.

- Eu vou deixar. – Jared assentiu, não querendo que o mais velho se irritasse. – Mas quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar, ok? Pode ligar lá pra casa a qualquer hora, pode aparecer quando quiser… você sempre vai ser bem vindo.

Jensen somente concordou com a cabeça, parecendo pensativo. Depois de um pouco sentiu Jared lhe acertar um soco no ombro, bem de leve, só pra chamar sua atenção.

- Você me deve um refrigerante, Ackles.

- Achei que você tivesse até se esquecido dessa droga. – Jensen sorriu e começou a vestir sua camisa. Pegou a carteira do chão e calçou os tênis, enquanto Jared fazia o mesmo. Depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros com rapidez para se livrar do excesso de água que ainda estava ali. – Que foi?

Jared estava lá observando-o agora, parado, como se fosse algo muito interessante olhar para ele. E era. Observar Jensen era mesmo algo muito interessante e Jared não conseguia pensar em fazer outra coisa nesses momentos em que estava com ele.

- Nada! Só… pensando no que eu vou beber.

- Eu vou de Coca. – Jensen disse assim que começou a andar.

- É, então acho que vou escolher o mesmo que você…

***************

E eles foram caminhando juntos até bem próximo da casa de Jensen quando eram quase seis da tarde, o sol já estava baixo. Estavam ainda tomando seus refrigerantes, porque aqueles que compraram assim que chegaram à lanchonete se acabou muito rápido e o calor estava exagerado naquele dia. Fizeram um lanche juntos e Jared estava satisfeito por Jensen sorrir muito o tempo todo.

No caminho estavam satisfeitos implicando de leve um com o outro e Jared descobriu que Jensen sabia ser divertido e gostava de brincar também. Não se contentava em apenas implicar verbalmente com seu amigo, mas vez ou outra lhe acertava um soco de brincadeira ou lhe empurrava de leve, fazendo Jared perder o equilíbrio e sorrir. Porque tudo que Jensen fazia parecia perfeito.

- Você dá graças à Deus porque estou com as mãos ocupadas e não te acerto, Jen.

- Hum, ameaças e mais ameaças, mas na verdade eu não estou vendo ação nenhuma, grandão. Pra um cara tão grande você age pouco e fala demais. – Jensen desafiou, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Jared deu uma gargalhada e instintivamente abraçou Jensen pelo pescoço enquanto caminhavam. Primeiro achou que Jensen fosse o afastar, mas o loiro somente se concentrou em sugar o resto de Coca Cola da latinha, dando passos curtos enquanto o braço enorme de Jared repousava sobre seus ombros. Jared sorriu e manteve o contato até que eles pararam de caminhar e chegara a hora de se despedirem.

- Foi legal hoje. – Jared disse com um sorriso, afastando-se de Jensen. – A gente podia fazer isso mais vezes.

- Sempre que fizer calor. – Jensen piscou e colocou uma das mãos no bolso. – Então a gente se vê amanhã na escola, grandão.

- É. Eu vou nessa então… até mais, Jen.

Jensen acenou e atravessou a rua para ir pra casa, deixando sua lata vazia no cesto de lixo da calçada. Parecia leve, estava sentindo-se tão bem como nunca antes. Era como se sua vida fosse boa… ele não sabia mesmo que era tão legal assim ter um amigo com quem pudesse fazer coisas bacanas.

Entrou em casa e respirou fundo, olhou em volta e viu que não havia ninguém ali. Josh devia estar no quarto ou então havia saído, e seu pai ainda devia estar com o tal amigo. Tomara que demorasse muito pra chegar.

- Josh?! – Ele chamou enquanto subia as escadas. – Eu cheguei, você ta em casa?

Jensen subiu as escadas calmamente, ansioso para ir tomar um banho e se trancar no quarto o resto da noite. Mas foi ai que ele percebeu que não estava sozinho em casa, que havia mais alguém ali com ele. Roger estava acabando de sair do banheiro e sua expressão não era de felicidade. O cheiro de bebida acertou Jensen em cheio e ele pensou em quanto seu pai devia ter enchido a cara naquela tarde, o quanto devia estar alterado… os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e ele olhava pra Jensen daquela maneira que… que fazia o loiro sentir calafrios profundos.

Ele parou de caminhar pelo corredor da casa, seu pai não seu moveu. Não se ouvia nem uma respiração por ali.

- Pensei que pra sair você precisasse de permissão.

A voz dele estava arrastada e Jensen teve certeza de que estava ferrado.

- Josh me disse que o senhor tinha saído e daí ele…

- Por acaso Josh é a porra do seu pai?!! – Roger gritou de repente e Jensen teve um sobressalto, recuando um ou dois passos. – Hein?! Responde!

- N-não senhor…

Roger caminhou até Jensen em passos rápidos, mas mesmo assim cambaleando, a bebida havia sido demais. Agarrou o filho pelos cabelos e puxou-o para bem perto, sem importar-se com os pequenos gemidos de dor que ele soltava, sem se importar com a expressão de terror em seu rosto.

- Você nunca aprende, Jensen… de quem você puxou ser assim, hein?! Parece que eu sempre preciso te dar um corretivo…

- Não senhor… me desculpe…

Ele ia implorando sem mesmo saber o que dizia, só queria que seu pai lhe deixasse em paz. Estava sendo arrastado para seu quarto e não queria de modo algum que tivesse que apanhar de novo, não havia feito nada de errado… ou havia?

- Pai…

- Cala a merda da sua boca! – Roger o jogou com toda sua força em direção ao chão, mas Jensen acabou batendo a boca na quina de sua cama. Seu pai não pareceu se importar com o sangue que agora sujava o rosto de seu filho. – Ótimo. Agora continue com sua boca fechada se não quiser ficar sem os dentes também.

Jensen tocou sua boca com a ponta dos dedos e as lagrimas foram escorrendo vagarosamente. Ele estava sangrando mas não conseguia sentir dor: tudo o que sentia era medo, medo do que iria acontecer ali. Seu pai o agarrou pela camisa e o ergueu, logo em seguida empurrando sua cabeça violentamente de encontro ao chão seguidas vezes, o que fez Jensen ver as coisas um pouco embaçadas.

- Não vá desmaiar, seu desgraçado… - Roger bate em seu rosto com as costas da mão direita ao ver que seu filho estava quase fechando os olhos. – Eu quer que você sinta! Olha pra mim!

O mais novo obedeceu, mesmo que praticamente não visse nada. Sentiu as pancadas nas costelas, sentiu a dor violenta no estômago repetidas vezes, como se não fosse acabar nunca. Pediu silenciosamente que pudesse morrer ali, que dormisse e não acordasse mais. Queria tanto que aquele inferno acabasse… Outro chute na barriga o despertou de suas preces, seguido por outro mais forte ainda bem no meio de suas pernas. Jensen sentiu tudo o que comeu voltar à tona naquela hora e logo ele estava vomitando ali mesmo no chão de seu próprio quarto, o sangue se misturando a todo o resto. Seu pai pareceu satisfeito com o que via. É, parecia, porque Jensen podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Agora, seu porco, trate de limpar essa bagunça toda que você fez, ouviu bem? Não quero ver nada fora do lugar por aqui.

O rapaz ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar com toda força e suspirou, tentando manter a sua respiração normalizada. Fez um esforço sobre-humano para se erguer e afastar-se da sujeira que havia feito, seu corpo todo doendo em inúmeras partes diferentes.

E sentou-se no chão mesmo, bem no centro do quarto, olhando vagamente para qualquer ponto na parede branca. As lágrimas queimavam seu rosto.

Seu dia perfeito havia sido arruinado em poucos minutos. Não era assim que devia ter acabado…

Continua…

**N/A: Mais um capitulo, e dessa vez bem rapidinho! Obrigado a quem leu e deixou review, sempre fico muito feliz em recebê-las! Um grande abraço! **


	5. Faculdade?

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 5: Faculdade? **

Jared andava preocupado de verdade com Jensen.

Ele não havia aparecido na escola na segunda feira, e nem mesmo na terça. Aquela era uma quarta, então ele esperava de verdade que Jensen desse um sinal de vida e viesse afinal para as aulas.

A família dele estava em casa, disso Jared sabia, pois ele havia mesmo dado uma passada por lá um dia à noite e reparou em luzes acesas pelo lugar, então não entendia o porquê do sumisso repentino de seu amigo. Esperava que fosse apenas um resfriado ou algo assim, e não que Jensen houvesse tido algum contratempo pior.

Quando chegou à sala, no entanto, Jared sentiu um peso ser retirado de suas costas assim que notou Jensen sentado no lugar de sempre, bem ao fundo, a cabeça enfiada em um livro, apoiada sobre o braço direito dele. Ele parecia distraído e compenetrado, Jared achou que ele estava sempre lindo. Não importava o jeito como estivesse.

Jared sorriu e foi sentar-se ao lado dele. Tocou seu braço vagarosamente para lhe chamar atenção e sentiu que Jensen recuara por reflexo, como se tivesse tomado um susto ao vê-lo ali.

- Oi, Jen. Você andou sumido.

Ele não respondeu. Deixou o livro descansar sobre a mesa e continuou com a cabeça deitada no braço, olhando vagamente para a janela que estava atrás de Jared. Seus olhos verdes estavam tão… opacos… sem vida. Jared sentiu um bolo se formar no estomago.

- Você está bem? – Jared insistiu. Nenhuma resposta. Não era bom sinal. Tocou no ombro dele e mais uma vez Jensen recuou, como se um simples toque fosse machucá-lo. – Jen… está me assustando desse jeito. Eu fiquei preocupado com você e… que porra aconteceu com a sua boca?!

Agora que Jared havia reparado, Jensen estava com os lábios cortados e inchados, assim como um lado de seu rosto, formando mais um hematoma arroxeado. Sentiu seu sangue gelar nas veias.

- Eu só cai… - Jensen disse pela primeira vez, ainda olhando para o nada, sua voz quase um sussurro.

- Você caiu? – Jared parecia incrédulo. – Jensen…

- É sério… eu caí e bati com a boca na quina da cama. Foi só isso.

- Por isso você faltou esses dias?

Jensen assentiu. Era em partes verdade sim, não queria que Jared visse o quão ferrado havia ficado seu rosto depois daquilo. Mas era verdade que caíra… seu pai não o havia jogado ali de propósito, ele que fora idiota o suficiente para não apoiar o peso de seu corpo com as mãos ou algo assim. Havia sido sua própria culpa. Assim como a sujeira que fez no quarto. Ele era um homem, não era? Havia feito o errado, havia saído sem pedir permissão e nem ao menos conseguia agüentar a droga de um castigo sem mijar nas calças e se vomitar todo. Então talvez nem fosse tão homem assim…

Havia faltado também porque as dores foram piores dessa vez, e não dava pra andar sem ter que ficar se curvando. Ele vomitou duas noites seguidas e quase nem conseguiu comer direito. Toda vez que sentia cheiro de comida seu estomago se revirava e ele estava ali prestes a vomitar outra vez, como fizera na segunda de noite, bem no chão da sala. Seu pai tinha toda razão de ficar com raiva.

- Eu fui um porco esses dias… - Ele murmurou para si mesmo e Jared o olhou com confusão.

- Jensen, quer parar de dizer besteiras? Ei, você não está bem. Não está bem de verdade… não quero ver você assim, você estava tão contente no domingo… será que podemos passar um tempo juntos hoje depois da escola?

- Eu preciso trabalhar hoje. – Jensen respondeu, olhando-o pela primeira vez. – Mas você pode ir comigo se quiser.

- Então eu vou. Você vai gostar se eu for?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Era óbvio que iria gostar que Jared fosse! O que mais gostava era que quando Jared estava por perto, Jensen sentia-se seguro e… como iria dizer, acalentado, talvez. Sentia tudo se aquecer, sentia como se nada mais importasse. Mas tinha medo de que Jared o deixasse sozinho, tinha medo que se cansasse e um dia sumisse. E ele iria, não iria? Jared iria pra faculdade no ano que vem… o que significava que aquela amizade tinha seu tempo em contagem regressiva. Jensen sentiu seu peito se apertar só nesse pensamento. Estava gostando muito de ter um amigo pra ter que deixar tudo ir por água abaixo assim.

Sentiu Jared tocar sua mão esquerda, que repousava sobre sua própria coxa. Sentiu Jared segurar sua mão e lhe fazer um carinho tímido. Jensen olhou para ele e viu que seus olhos demonstravam receio e preocupação. Então, Jensen fez um carinho de volta e se esforçou para sorrir. Não ligava para o fato de que Jared gostava de tocar. E por um lado era bom mesmo sentir algum carinho vez ou outra, mesmo que fosse dele.

- Okay. – Jared sorriu e soltou a mão dele. – Olha… eu tenho que terminar o dever de matemática, estava aqui pensando se você podia me dar uma ajuda. Pode ser?

Jensen deu de ombros e ergueu a cabeça para olhar os cadernos dele. Talvez fosse mesmo bom se distrair com alguma coisa e daí o dia na escola passasse mais rápido.

**************

Jensen entrou na oficina com Jared o acompanhando bem de perto, olhares curiosos em volta por todos os carros que havia ali. Alguns pareciam ter conserto, outros aparentavam estar em perda total. Eles caminharam até a parte principal da oficina e Jensen colocou uma de suas mãos no bolso, batendo de leve no capô de um carro preto, sabendo que Jim com certeza estaria ali embaixo.

Jim soltou um grunhido de surpresa e Jared olhou curioso para ver quem seria o tal sujeito com quem Jensen trabalhava. Jim parecia ser simpático, pelo que Jared constatou. Mais ainda quando abriu um sorriso enorme e puxou o loiro para um abraço apertado.

- Oh, meu garoto! – Ele se afastou um pouco e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando-o atentamente. – Jen…

- Eu estou ótimo, Jim. Vim pra trabalhar.

O mais velho o observou, meio que tentando acusá-lo de que não parecia tão bem assim. Mas acabou cedendo, sacudindo a cabeça em negação. Olhou para o garoto alto atrás de Jensen e pareceu esperar por uma apresentação formal. Nunca o tinha visto antes, e não era comum ver Jensen andando por ai com outras pessoas.

- Ah… esse é Jared. – Jensen apresentou e deu um sorriso. – Ele é… meu amigo.

- Prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. – Jared estendeu a mão e Jim cumprimentou-o de volta.

- Prazer. – Jim murmurou. – Nunca vi você por aqui, garoto.

- É, eu… sou novo na cidade.

Jim assentiu, ainda dando uma ultima olhada para ele de um jeito um pouco desconfiado e começou a andar em direção a um carro que estava suspenso por um macaco, e com o capô aberto. Jensen fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Jared se juntasse a eles e o moreno aceitou, caminhando agora ao lado do loiro.

- Bom, Jen, eu deixei esse aqui pra você… - Jim bateu na lataria do carro, indicando de qual estava falando. – O Sr. Humble adora o seu trabalho, então esse aqui é seu.

- Legal. – Jensen deu um tapinha do lado do carro e sorriu, satisfeito. Sabia que adorava carros, adorava seu trabalho, e já estava muito decidido que, não importando o que, era isso o que faria de sua vida para sempre. Podia acontecer o que fosse. Ele amava o cheiro dos automóveis, gostava de ouvir o barulho que eles faziam quando eram acelerados… era o seu mundo. Isso, ninguém poderia tirar dele nunca. – Ele precisa do carro pra que dia?

- No máximo até sexta, então sugiro que você coloque as mãos na massa. – Jim deu de ombros e foi voltando para o carro que estava trabalhando antes, ainda falando com Jensen. – Mas então, me diga, filho, a quantas anda a sua inscrição pra faculdade?

Jared percebeu os ombros de Jensen ficarem ligeiramente tensos antes que ele começasse a verificar o capô aberto do carro à sua frente. Ele se abaixou para pegar algumas ferramentas e deu um suspiro chateado.

- Jen. – O mais velho chamou outra vez. – Já veio alguma resposta?

- Não, porque eu não mandei nenhuma carta pra universidade nenhuma. – Ele respondeu baixo, começando a desmontar alguma coisa.

- E por que não? – Jim levantou os olhos para ele. – Será que eu vou ter que fazer isso por você, garoto?

- Não. Nem se dê ao trabalho.

O tom de Jensen era sério e Jared, que estava sentado em cima de uma bancada vazia, achava aquilo tudo muito estranho. Que coisa era essa? Jensen não _queria _ir pra faculdade ou era mera impressão dele?

- Jensen… sabe que eu não posso mesmo te forçar a nada. – A voz de Jim era suave e paternal, e logo Jared viu que o cara tinha um grande carinho por Jensen. – Mas a gente já conversou sobre isso e você devia mesmo pensar melhor. Você não acha, Jared?

O moreno pareceu pego de surpresa com a repentina entrada dele próprio no assunto, mas mesmo assim não podia perder a oportunidade de falar algo a respeito daquele assunto.

- Eu… concordo com o senhor. A faculdade é muito importante mesmo, e vai ser muito legal se o Jensen for… todo mundo sempre sonha em ir pra faculdade e…

- Acontece que eu não pertenço ao seu _mundo_, Jared. – Jensen disse num tom ríspido e o moreno tratou de fechar a boca, mesmo assim seu rosto não escondendo a chateação pela resposta malcriada que recebera. – E eu tenho a minha vida bem aqui, numa oficina. É isso que vou fazer.

- E você não pretende sair daqui? – Foi a vez de Jim falar. – Vai ficar pra sempre morando com seu pai?

- Não. Eu vou me virar sozinho, mas não quero ir pra faculdade. Só isso. Agora por favor será que eu posso me concentrar um pouquinho no meu trabalho? Senão eu não consigo entregar o bendito carro à tempo.

Jared baixou os olhos e ficou ali refletindo sobre o assunto, enquanto observava o amigo trabalhar no automóvel. Jensen não queria ir pra faculdade? Seria a oportunidade perfeita pra se livrar de seu pai e simplesmente ter uma vida diferente, uma vida com objetivos e ideais. Foi aí que Jared começou a se entristecer ao pensar que, no ano seguinte, ele próprio estaria indo para a faculdade e iria ficar longe de Jensen. Não iriam mais se ver todos os dias… talvez a amizade se perdesse no caminho e… Jared nem queria pensar sobre isso. Porque a cada minuto que passava, achava que estava mais e mais apaixonado pelo loiro.

******************

Jared estava chateado.

Ele e Jensen haviam se sentado juntos na beira do mesmo lago onde estiveram no domingo à tarde e o seu amigo estava silencioso demais, triste demais para o gosto do mais novo. Estavam ali por pura insistência de Jared, que queria muito ver o lugar perto do por do sol. Como Jensen sabia que podia chegar em casa até às oito nos dias em que trabalhava, resolveu acompanhá-lo, mas a conversa de mais cedo havia influenciado negativamente em seu humor. Odiava tocar nesse assunto.

O moreno olhou de lado para Jensen, que simplesmente observava as águas tranqüilas, parecendo incomodado. Jared ficou mais triste ainda.

- Se você quiser, Jen, a gente não precisa ficar aqui. – Ele disse numa voz suave, mas a decepção presente em sua voz.

Jensen se virou rapidamente para olhar para ele, e disse antes de virar para frente outra vez:

- Não, tudo bem. Estou bem.

- Não está não. Você está bravo comigo, não está? Porque eu falei aquela coisa sobre a faculdade… por que você não quer ir afinal, Jen?

- Eu só… - ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu não quero.

- Mas por quê? – Jared usou um pouco mais de ênfase. Queria entender os motivos dele e poder, de alguma forma, ajudar.

Jensen deu de ombros, seu rosto carregado de dúvidas.

- Eu… é que… - Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Havia lágrimas em seu rosto e Jared instantaneamente sentiu seu coração doer profundamente. – Não sou bom com isso, Jay. Pessoas… muitas pessoas e… eu vou estar sozinho… e se eu não… conseguir fazer nada direito? Se eu for um fracassado?

- Jensen. Nem pense numa coisa dessas. Você é ótimo… e é muito capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que cruze em sua mente, sabia disso? Você é capaz de fazer isso, é capaz de conseguir. E pode sim fazer amigos e se dar bem com as pessoas… não deixe certas coisas atrapalharem seu caminho. – Jared viu o choro dele aumentar gradativamente e tocou seu rosto devagar. – Você vai ficar bem.

- Não, eu _não _vou ficar bem. E nem vou pra faculdade nenhuma. Sabe por que, Jared? Por que o meu pai nunca vai pagar os meus estudos. Nunca vai me ajudar e ele mesmo já disse isso pra mim uma pá de vezes.

- Mas ele está pagando a faculdade do seu irmão, não está? – Jared perguntou, não conseguindo compreender o porquê daquilo.

- Claro. Papai ama o Josh… sempre foi assim. Mas comigo… bom…

Jared suspirou e fez um carinho nos cabelos loiros. Sentia por Jensen. Seu coração doía por ele e a sua maior vontade era de tirá-lo de perto daquele homem que lhe fazia tão mal.

- E por que, Jensen? Por que seu pai trata você assim?

- Eu não sei… não sei… - Ele falou, enxugando o rosto com as mãos. – Acho que… eu devo ser uma droga de filho mesmo, sei lá, uma pessoa… que não vale à pena.

- Droga, Jensen, não fala assim. – Jared parou o carinho que estava fazendo e puxou levemente seu rosto para que o outro o encarasse. – Você vale muito à pena, sabia disso? Eu nem posso dizer o quanto.

- A gente mal se conhece… por que você faz tanta questão assim da minha companhia? Eu não consigo entender.

- Por que você é uma pessoa incrível. E eu gosto de estar com você, gosto do seu jeito… e aposto que você também iria gostar mais de você mesmo se parasse de ouvir as besteiras que seu pai fala pra você. Não acredite em nada, ta bem? Mas acredite quando eu disser que você é especial pra mim.

Jensen olhou timidamente para os olhos de Jared e, ao sentir a intensidade de tudo aquilo que ele estava transmitindo, ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés. E acreditou profundamente tudo o que o outro rapaz falava era verdade.

Virou-se para frente a fim de evitar o constrangimento de estar ruborizado por causa de Jared, fixando-se no por do sol. Sentiu o moreno escorregar o braço por seus ombros, como da vez em que estavam caminhando, e sentiu-se seguro e aquecido por dentro. Sorriu.

Jensen pensou que seria muito legal se pudesse ficar assim com Jared pra sempre. E pensou que também era muito bacana assistir um por do sol, principalmente com uma companhia como aquela.

Continua…

**N/A: Outra atualização rápida, porque estou muito inspirada para essa fic e simplesmente não consigo parar de escrevê-la! Estou também muito feliz em receber as reviews de todos vocês que estão lendo. Às vezes eu esqueço de responder, mas pode ter certeza que eu leio com todo carinho. Só para registro, também odeio ver o Jensen sofrer, mas é algo necessário para o plot da historia funcionar perfeitamente. Sei que dói no coração mas… bem, tudo só está bem quando acaba bem, então esperem para ver. Um grande beijo e até o próximo! **


	6. Tregua

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 6: Trégua**

Jensen estava achando que aquele era o pior dia de sua vida. Josh havia ido embora naquela manhã; havia ido pra universidade e estava fora do convívio dele.

Jensen e Roger estavam sozinhos em casa agora, eram só eles dois. O rapaz não conseguia negar o fato de que estava apavorado com a idéia de não ter mais ninguém por ali, pois sabia que, nos dias ruins de seu pai, ele não se prenderia por nada. Tinha medo de que acontecesse algo de ruim qualquer hora dessas, porque sabia que agora a bebida seria algo constante dentro de casa.

Seriam dias ruins.

Sendo assim, Jensen estava pensando a respeito de trabalhar todos os dias na oficina, e não somente três dias na semana, como antes. Assim ficaria mais tempo fora de casa, e consequentemente, estaria mais seguro. Não iria faltar à escola nunca também, mas o problema todo seria à noite. Talvez se Jensen andasse na linha de agora em diante seu pai fosse bom com ele, fosse mais compreensivo.

Talvez Roger esquecesse que Jensen morava ali, e o deixasse em paz.

Era um domingo e tudo o que Jensen mais queria era que Jared e ele pudessem fazer algo juntos, que pudessem ir até a cidade ver um filme ou quem sabe comer alguma coisa no McDonalds… ele só queria estar com Jared, longe dali, podendo sorrir e conversar com alguém que o entendia tanto. Estavam muito próximos e Jensen sentia seu peito se aquecer só de lembrar do modo como o outro sorria, as covinhas sempre presentes, os olhos sempre tão cheios de atenção e carinho… e daí, Jensen se perguntou se não havia algo de estranho em pensar tanto em Jared. Pensava nele quase o tempo todo, ficava extremamente feliz quando ele estava perto, e infinitamente triste quando ele estava longe… às vezes sentia vontade de abraçá-lo com força, de ficar junto, de simplesmente sentir o corpo dele junto do seu. Será que tinha algo de mal em pensar algo assim de outro garoto? Será que ele estava sendo gay por pensar isso?

A verdade era que Jensen estava confuso. Nunca teria coragem de comentar isso com ninguém porque obviamente não queria ser julgado, ainda mais por coisas que ele nem bem entendia direito. E então decidiu que talvez se sentisse assim pelo simples fato de que como não tinha o carinho de ninguém, confortava-se em Jared. Era isso. Nada mais do que isso.

Mesmo assim, estava com o coração palpitando só de pensar que o veria no dia seguinte, pois seria uma segunda feira e eles teriam de se ver na escola. Jared estava indo sempre com ele para a oficina nos dias em que Jensen tinha trabalho. Nos outros dias eles andavam juntos, às vezes estudavam na biblioteca ou só mesmo conversavam no banco da praça que ficava perto da casa de Jared. Era bom passar tempo com ele. Se pudesse, Jensen estaria com ele todo o tempo.

Ainda mais agora que Josh não estaria mais por perto, iria precisar de Jared a todo o momento.

- Jensen!

O rapaz se levantou da cama com rapidez, o coração subindo à boca por alguns segundos. Seu pai o estava chamando lá de baixo e ele tinha que descer logo, antes que ele ficasse nervoso.

Desceu as escadas com rapidez, o rosto coberto por uma vermelhidão que só se devia ao fato de ele estar sempre nervoso quando o pai falava diretamente com ele. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer sempre que era chamado por Roger.

- Sim senhor… - Ele disse num tom baixo assim que chegou à sala e encontrou seu pai sentado em sua poltrona lendo o jornal.

- São onze e meia, Jensen. Não acha que já está na hora de fazer o almoço?

- Ah… sim senhor. – Ele respirou com certo alivio ao perceber que seu pai não estava bêbado, e também por ser somente esse o motivo de ter sido chamado. – Eu vou cuidar disso…

- E vê se não queima nada dessa vez, garoto.

Jensen assentiu e entrou na cozinha pensando no que poderia fazer para o almoço. Como seu pai não gostava de esperar, então optou por um macarrão que era a coisa mais simples no momento. Estava quase indo de volta para a sala perguntar se poderia mesmo fazer um macarrão quando deu de cara com seu pai entrando na cozinha, jornal debaixo do braço e uma expressão que não dava pra ler. Jensen recuou um ou dois passos. Seu pai sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e abriu novamente o jornal, sem olhar para seu filho.

- Ah, eu… queria saber se está bom se eu fizer macarrão.

- Tanto faz. – Roger deu de ombros e Jensen assentiu, começando a pegar tudo o que precisava para preparar o almoço.

O silencio reinou por um pouco, e enquanto Jensen enchia a panela de água para colocar no fogo, suava frio e tinha calafrios só de saber que seu pai estava ali na cozinha o observando… não podia fazer nada de errado, não sabia o que podia acontecer se fizesse algo de errado. Nunca sabia quando o pai estava tolerante para seus deslizes, então não era bom deixar a desejar em hora nenhuma.

- Sabe, Jensen… - Roger começou a falar de repente e o garoto se assustou, virando-se rapidamente. – Você anda tendo comportamentos inaceitáveis. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Ah… sim senhor.

- Sabe que é por isso que eu te castigo, não é? Eu não iria ter que bater em você sempre se você não vivesse fazendo coisas muito, muito erradas… e você anda desobedecendo todas as regras que temos aqui em casa, que são regras tão simples, meu filho. Acho que não custa prestar atenção nelas, não é verdade?

- S-sim senhor…

- Muito bem. Desde que você começou a andar com esse tal garoto, Jared, você está agindo assim. Eu acho que preferia quando você não tinha amigos, porque pelo menos você não era tão mal influenciado. E esse garoto pode começar a ser uma má influencia pra você. Passei anos da minha vida te dando toda educação possível, ensinando a você como se portar, te encorajando a ser um homem decente… a obedecer regras… e você ultimamente parece que está jogando tudo isso fora.

- Não senhor, eu não…

- Me deixe terminar, Jensen. – Roger ergueu uma das mãos, para que ele parasse de falar. – Você fez toda aquela sujeira no seu quarto aquele dia… vomitou por todo lado, sujou suas roupas… acha que foi bonito, meu filho? Acha que eu gostei de ver aquilo? Não. Eu te criei pra ser melhor que isso. E quando você estiver sendo castigado, sabe que é por um motivo justo, então não há porque reclamar, chorar ou coisa nenhuma do tipo. Aceite os seus castigos como o homem que você é. Estamos claros? Você sabe as besteiras que faz, e por Deus, Jensen, ultimamente você anda cometendo besteira atrás de besteira. Quer que eu proíba você de sair com esse seu amigo? É isso que esta querendo?

- Não senhor. – Jensen respondeu de pronto, os olhos ficando ligeiramente amedrontados.

- Então eu espero que comece de verdade a andar na linha, entendeu? Ou você não vai poder cruzar nem a porta de seu quarto, ouviu bem?

- Sim senhor.

- Agora vá logo com esse almoço porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

Jensen somente concordou com a cabeça, voltando a fazer o almoço. Nem pensar queria que seu pai lhe proibisse de ver Jared. Ele achava que não iria suportar se tivesse que ficar longe dele, se não pudesse mais vê-lo todos os dias… sua vida iria voltar a ser chata e sem graça como sempre fora desde que sua mãe os havia deixado. Jensen queria tanto que ela nunca tivesse ido… queria tanto que ela ainda estivesse ali.

- Pai, eu… posso então sair hoje à tarde? – Jensen tomou coragem de perguntar. – Depois que eu arrumar tudo, eu… queria ir visitar o Jared…

- Desde que cruze essa porta no máximo até às oito… - Roger deu de ombros sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Sim senhor. Obrigado.

- Mas lembre-se do que conversamos a respeito disso…

- Pode deixar, eu não vou esquecer.

E subitamente Jensen sentiu-se um pouco feliz.

***************

Estavam no quarto de Jared, cansados de tanto jogar vídeo game. Aliás, Jared cansado de tanto perder para Jensen no vídeo game a ponto de não querer mais jogar com o loiro por causa disso. Agora eles simplesmente estavam assistindo qualquer programa que estava dando na televisão, sentados um ao lado do outro no chão do quarto, com as costas apoiadas na cama de Jared. Estava fazendo muito sol, e eles decidiram esperar entardecer para jogar um pouco de basquete no quintal.

- Eu sei que é chato quando um irmão da gente vai embora… - Jared começou, ambos olhando para a televisão distraidamente. – Mas pode ter certeza que o Josh vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei que vai. – Jensen disse com convicção. – Eu torço muito por ele mesmo. Eu… só acho que vou sentir muito a falta dele… e… vou sentir falta de você também quando você for embora pra universidade.

Jared se virou para olhar para ele e Jensen deu de ombros, olhando para os pés:

- Por que… sabe… eu gosto de você.

Naquela hora, Jared achou que podia morrer ali, contente, só de ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Também gosto de você, Jen. Por isso que eu queria que você fosse pra universidade também. Junto comigo… assim você não iria precisar sentir a minha falta e nem eu a sua. – A voz de Jared saiu baixa e Jensen virou-se para olhar para ele, pensando em como aquela idéia soava bem. Pena que ele não iria poder realizá-la.

- Acho que… se fosse com você eu até iria gostar dessa coisa. – Jensen sorriu de leve. – Mas… vamos deixar isso pra lá, não quero mais pensar nisso por enquanto. Vamos deixar pra quando acontecer.

Jared assentiu e baixou um pouco os olhos, um silencio instalando-se entre os dois. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, pensativos e calados. Jared foi meio pego de surpresa quando Jensen apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, assim sem dizer nada, e ficou ali de olhos fechados aproveitando o contato com o moreno. Jared sorriu e passou seu braço esquerdo em volta do corpo dele, apertando-o levemente e fazendo-o encostar-se cada vez mais em seu corpo.

- Você não liga? – Jensen perguntou um pouco depois.

O mais novo fez uma cara de desentendido.

- Não ligo pra que?

- Pra eu estar assim tão perto de você… - Jensen sussurrou e Jared riu um pouco.

- Claro que não… por que eu iria me incomodar? Eu gosto de abraçar você, e estou muito ok se você gosta também.

- Que bom… - Jensen disse sem erguer a cabeça, mas ficando instantaneamente vermelho. Enquanto era abraçado por Jared, fez questão de retribuir na mesma moeda, envolvendo a cintura dele com seus braços. – Eu não vou ligar de ficar assim um tempão então.

Jared sentiu seu corpo todo se aquecer com aquelas palavras, e subitamente estava esperançoso que Jensen gostasse dele de volta, que o quisesse tanto quanto ele o queria. Queria que Jensen gostasse dele mais do que só como amigo. Seria perfeito poder beijar aqueles lábios, tirar toda a dor do mais velho com carinhos e abraços e tudo mais em que pensasse… mas… Jensen nem sabia que Jared era gay. E talvez o loiro só fosse mesmo muito carente e aceitasse qualquer tipo de carinho, de quem quer que fosse. Jared não queria sofrer, mas era impossível não gostar dele. Já era um fato em sua vida impossível de se remediar.

Foi desviado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu a respiração quente de Jensen bem em seu pescoço.

- Você é tão cheiroso. – Jensen disse de repente e Jared sorriu.

- Valeu. Você também é, se quer saber. – Jared riu e apertou mais o abraço em volta do loiro. Jensen ergueu os olhos e sorriu, afastando-se um pouco de Jared, mas sem sair de seu abraço. – Hum… está com fome?

- Cara… na sua casa eu sempre estou com fome. Sua mãe faz cada coisa…

- Poxa, então quer dizer que você vem aqui em casa só por causa da comida da minha mãe? – Jared fez cara de triste e Jensen riu.

- Claro que não, cara. Venho aqui porque eu posso jogar vídeo game.

Jared o empurrou de brincadeira e Jensen riu dele abertamente. Era tão fácil conversar com Jared e ficar perto dele…

- Não, falando sério de verdade. – Jensen voltou a dizer. – É porque lá em casa quem costumava cozinhar era Josh ou eu. Na maioria das vezes eu, então… é legal comer algo feito por alguém diferente de vez em quando, e eu não sou mesmo muito bom na cozinha, daí já viu né?

- Hum, entendi, sei. Mas você ainda não me convenceu… pensei que viesse aqui pra visitar seu melhor amigo. – Jared implicou, tentando segurar um sorriso.

- Único amigo. – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Mas ta, pode ser… até que ver você é um diferencial na minha visita…

- Babaca. – Jared riu e o empurrou novamente, Jensen achando graça de toda aquela conversa.

Os dois foram interrompidos de sua conversa logo em seguida quando Megan entrou no quarto sem nem bater, um sorvete na mão e um sorriso curioso nos lábios.

- Oi, Jen. – Ela acenou sorrindo contente e o loiro sorriu de volta.

- Já te ensinaram que precisa bater antes de entrar? – Jared olhou zangado e ela revirou os olhos. – Mamãe está chamando você…

Jared suspirou e levantou-se, caminhando até a porta.

- Eu já volto, Jen. E você, deixa ele em paz, hein?

Megan fez uma careta para Jared enquanto ele ia descendo as escadas e foi entrando no quarto bem vagarosamente, sendo observada por Jensen. Ela sentou-se de frente para ele, lambendo seu sorvete despretensiosamente enquanto o observava com um sorriso leve no rosto. Jensen sentiu-se ligeiramente intimidado.

- E aí? – Ela perguntou de repente.

- Tudo bom…

- Ahn… vocês estavam fazendo o que?

Jensen deu de ombros. Nem pensar que ia contar pra Megan que estava abraçadinho com o irmão dela há alguns instantes. Talvez ele fosse escorraçado dali antes que tivesse uma chance de explicar que não era o que eles estavam pensando.

- Vendo TV. – Ele respondeu ao invés e ela abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

- Que bom que você veio hoje. Quando você não vem, o Jared fica um saco… e fala em você o tempo todo também. Ele deve gostar mesmo de você. Você vai jantar aqui hoje?

Jensen pareceu perdido entre a pergunta dela e o comentário anterior; coçou a nuca e fez um som de indecisão antes de responder alguma coisa:

- Ah, eu não sei.

- Mamãe quer que você fique. Jared ia gostar…

Jensen deu de ombros e disse:

- Eu gostaria mesmo. Mas eu preciso estar em casa às oito.

- Hum… - Megan ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco e lambeu de novo seu sorvete, terminando-o finalmente. – Quer jogar alguma coisa?

Ele deu de ombros e ela foi ligar o vídeo game outra vez, animada. Gostava de Jensen. Ele parecia ser um cara legal, diferente dos últimos idiotas com quem seu irmão havia ficado antes, e ela queria muito que as coisas dessem certo para os dois. Só se preocupava um pouquinho pelo fato de que Jensen _não_ era gay e isso era óbvio, caso contrário ele já teria percebido as intenções de Jared bem mais cedo. Seu irmão precisava mesmo conversar com ele de uma vez sobre aquele assunto…

E, caramba, não demorou nada pra Megan descobrir que Jensen era mesmo uma fera no vídeo game.

- Que droga. – Ela resmungou depois de perder. Ele riu. – Você podia deixar alguém ganhar de vez em quando, credo…

- Ah, eu deixei o Jay ganhar uma vez de mim hoje mais cedo…

- Opa… que história é essa de deixou?

Megan e Jensen se viraram ao mesmo tempo para olhar em direção à porta, e lá estava Jared com uma falsa expressão de indignação no rosto. O loiro deu um sorriso apaziguador e tentou consertar:

- Nada não… é só que…

- Eu ouvi muito bem, você me deixou ganhar… eu não preciso que ninguém me deixe ganhar. – Jared ia dizendo, caminhando em direção a Jensen. Megan não conseguiu evitar em dar um sorriso.

- Está perdido, Jen… - Ela disse a ele, afastando-se do loiro com um sorriso.

Jensen se levantou e ergueu as mãos em defesa enquanto o moreno aproximava-se dele com rapidez e passos largos. Megan sorriu. Jared não deixou mesmo barato e estava lá atacando seu amigo com cócegas e mais cócegas, e depois de cinco minutos Jensen estava vermelho e com a barriga doendo de tanto rir. E daí ela decidiu que eles eram uma graça juntos.

- Ta bom… - Jensen conseguiu dizer entre os risos, deitado no chão enquanto Jared ameaçava prosseguir. – Eu me rendo…

- Tão cedo?

- Cara… - Jensen tentou recuperar o fôlego e sentou-se ainda rindo. – Eu só queria te deixar feliz…

- Ah, me deixou agora. Você está rindo.

Jensen o olhou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Claro… seria impossível depois dessa tortura. Esquece essa droga. Vamos jogar vídeo game nós três. Você e a Megan vão primeiro e quem ganhar me desafia, ok? Vai ser uma luta justa. E eu prometo que não vou deixar ninguém ganhar.

Jared o olhou desconfiado, mas depois sorriu e aceitou o trato. Megan sentou-se no chão bem contente, pronta para começar sua partida contra seu irmão, quando os três ouviram Sharon gritar lá de baixo:

- Crianças, o lanche está pronto!

Os três se entreolharam e Jared foi o primeiro a se levantar.

- Vamos lá. – Disse ele. – Mas depois a gente vai fazer essa disputa, nem adianta fugir.

- Eu não vou fugir. – Jensen sorriu de lado. – O único que devia estar com medo aqui é você, porque a sua irmã é bem melhor que você nessa coisa.

- Agora acho melhor você correr, Ackles… - Jared falou, as mãos avançando para o loiro.

Jensen riu e saiu correndo para fora do quarto, perseguido por Jared até lá embaixo. Megan revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto por último, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Garotos… - Ela resmungou com um sorriso.

***************

Sharon estava terminando de arrumar as coisas na cozinha e Jared a estava ajudando. Era um pouco tarde e ele estava indo dormir assim que terminasse de enxugar toda a louça, tinha aula no dia seguinte.

- Você falou com ele?

Jared se virou para sua mãe e logo entendeu o que ela havia perguntado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Quanto mais você demorar, filho, pior vai ser. Você tem que falar com ele.

- Não quero perder a amizade dele, mãe…

- Se ele for mesmo o garoto ótimo que demonstra ser, Jared, ele nunca vai deixar de ser seu amigo não importa o que aconteça. Então acho que vale à pena conversar com ele.

- Eu queria, mãe… mas também tem a coisa da faculdade… - Jared sacudiu a cabeça com chateação e sua mãe o olhou atenta. – Jensen não vai pra faculdade. O pai dele não vai pagar os estudos…

Jared contou a ela toda a situação que sabia a respeito de Jensen e seu pai, e como as coisas estavam piores agora com Josh tendo ido para a faculdade. Disse a ela o quanto estava com medo de que coisas cada vez piores acontecessem com Jensen. Temia que ele se machucasse mais do que em todas as outras vezes, pois agora não havia nada que parasse o homem de fazer o que fazia.

- Eu queria poder ajudá-lo, mãe… e… não queria ter que me afastar dele. Não quero ir embora e deixar Jen aqui com aquele cara… eu nunca vou ficar em paz.

Sharon o olhou atenta e acabou concordando com seu filho. Deviam sim fazer algo para ajudar Jensen, ela achava que era muito justo. Gostava do rapaz e não conseguia entender porque um pai tratava tão mal um garoto tão bom, educado e carinhoso como Jensen. Ele com certeza não merecia o que estava vivendo, mas também não sabiam até que ponto deveriam interferir na vida das pessoas.

- Nós vamos pensar em algo, ok, JT? Vamos fazer alguma coisa. Mas por enquanto eu quero que você pense bastante em contar pra ele o que sente… e eu prometo que vou conversar com seu pai e ver o que podemos fazer pelo Jen, tudo bem?

Jared assentiu e ela beijou-lhe a testa, sorrindo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor… - Ela assegurou com firmeza e Jared soltou um suspiro. – Não precisa se preocupar. Agora deixe isso aí e vá dormir, você tem aula amanhã.

- Obrigado, mãe… - Ele a beijou de volta e sorriu antes de seguir o caminho até seu quarto. Esperava mesmo ter a coragem para contar a Jensen o que estava acontecendo, e rezava para que o loiro não reagisse mal quando descobrisse que Jared estava mais do que loucamente apaixonado por ele.

Continua…

**N/A: Gente, que loucura. Estava eu aqui em casa fuçando minhas pastas do computador, achando que já estava na hora de escrever outro capitulo de Something New. E daí me deparei com esse capitulo pronto, que já estava escrito desde que postei o capitulo cinco e eu nem me lembrava disso! Bem, aqui está ele. Espero que estejam gostando, viu? Fico sempre muito feliz com as reviews que recebo! Beijos!**


	7. Verdade

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 7: Verdade**

Havia se passado uma semana inteira.

Jensen parecia estar tendo uma época bem calma em casa, havia voltado a ficar de bom humor, não andava mais triste por aí. Jared, ao contrário, andava com sua cabeça um turbilhão pensando a respeito do que sua mãe havia lhe dito a respeito de dizer a verdade para Jensen e finalmente decidir as coisas por ali.

Jared não era um garoto inseguro, e muito menos sentia vergonha de quem era. Mas dessa vez era um bocado diferente, pois não queria de modo algum perder a amizade de Jensen, não queria que o outro se afastasse, ainda mais sabendo o quanto ele precisava de um amigo. Jared queria contar a verdade, esperava que Jensen sentisse o mesmo… mas se não fosse assim, queria ao menos que pudessem continuar sendo amigos.

E ali estava Jared, esperando pacientemente que Jensen chegasse.

Era um sábado, e estava fazendo um dia muito bonito. Por isso, Jared achou boa a idéia dos dois se encontrarem no lago para conversar. Iria contar a verdade, iria dizer o que estava sentindo, e se Jensen não fosse capaz de aceitar isso, talvez fosse porque ele não devia mesmo merecer sua amizade.

O loiro chegou minutos depois, um sorriso pequeno no rosto e passos vagarosos; parecia bem tranqüilo. Acenou para Jared assim que chegou mais perto e sentou-se ao lado dele, cumprimentando-o com dois tapinhas leves nos ombros.

- Oi, Jay. Tudo legal?

- Tudo. Ta tudo ótimo…

- Era mesmo urgente? Sabe que eu não posso demorar muito hoje… meu pai vai chegar cedo do trabalho…

- É, eu sei… - Jared disse com os olhos fixos no lago.

Jensen desconfiou que houvesse algo errado. O mais novo era sempre mais agitado e animado, sempre querendo fazer alguma coisa. E naquele dia, lá estava ele parecendo tão confuso e triste. Por alguns segundos, Jensen imaginou que fosse uma noticia ruim: talvez Jared e sua família tivessem de se mudar, e isso seria realmente péssimo. Ele não sabia mais se conseguiria agüentar seus dias sem o amigo por perto.

- O que há de errado, Jared? Você pode me dizer, sabia?

- Por isso estamos aqui. – Jared sorriu de leve, agora olhando para Jensen. – Você é mesmo meu amigo, não é?

- Claro que sou. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Por que eu… preciso te contar uma coisa… acho que não é mais justo esconder e… bem, você tem a ver com tudo isso e…

- Ei, você está começando a me assustar. Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – Jensen indagou preocupado.

Jared respirou fundo e olhou para Jensen, dizendo de uma só vez:

- Eu gosto de você, Jensen.

O loiro ficou encarando o mais novo por alguns segundos, as palavras não fazendo sentido algum. Era claro que se gostavam, eram amigos. Jensen também o adorava, gostava muito de ter Jared por perto, tanto que às vezes até mesmo achava estranho o que ele próprio pensava.

- Eu também gosto de você. O que há de tão grave nisso afinal?

- Eu… gosto de você de outro jeito, Jensen. Eu _gosto_ de você… eu…

De repente tudo fez sentido e Jensen compreendeu o que Jared queria dizer. Primeiro ficou assustado. Depois, muito surpreso… por último… ficou sem ação. O mais novo esperou por uma resposta, mas como essa não veio, ele começou a falar para tentar explicar a situação e evitar que Jensen simplesmente desaparecesse e nunca mais quisesse olhar para ele outra vez. Isso era o que menos queria.

- Eu sinto muito por não ter dito nada à você antes, Jen… eu sou gay. Mas… você é um cara tão legal, eu queria mesmo continuar sendo seu amigo, então não te disse nada, não queria que você se afastasse de mim. E daí eu acabei começando a gostar de você. Eu não consegui evitar…

Jensen umedeceu os lábios antes de falar e respirou fundo uma vez. Estava muito confuso agora.

- E… seus pais sabem disso? Digo… que você é gay?

- Sabem sim. E eles estão ok com isso… e gostam muito de você. Aliás, foi minha mãe mesmo quem me encorajou a contar a verdade pra você, e deixasse que você mesmo decidisse o que pensar e o que fazer a respeito disso.

- Sabe que… se meu pai sequer imaginar que você é gay, a gente não vai poder mais se ver, né?

Jared olhou para Jensen fixamente, e assentiu. Sabia perfeitamente desse fato, mas estava agradecendo a deus pelo amigo estar reagindo bem.

- É… mas e você? O que você acha disso?

- Eu… bom… - Jensen coçou a nuca. – Não tenho nada contra você ser gay, Jared… mas… eu… quanto ao resto, eu…

- Você não é gay. – Jared disse com um sorriso triste. – Eu imaginava isso.

- Não é só por isso também, eu… bem… eu nunca nem beijei ninguém… sei que parece ridículo, mas… é assim que é, eu nunca beijei ninguém. Não sei como seria estar num relacionamento com alguém…

- E não tem vontade de saber como é?

Jensen ergueu os olhos com certa rapidez assim que Jared disse aquilo, e sentiu o mais novo entrelaçar os dedos dele com os seus, olhando-o tão de perto. A primeira reação do loiro foi afastar a mão de perto de Jared, meio que num reflexo. Aquela situação toda era nova, e por um lado ate mesmo estranha. Jensen não sabia exatamente o que pensar agora, e apesar de não pretender se afastar de seu amigo, ele realmente não conseguia imaginar como agir.

Quando Jensen afastou a mão de Jared, este não pôde esconder um traço de mágoa que cruzou pelo seu rosto.

- Jared, eu… olha… não quero que me interprete mal… - Jensen tentou se corrigir. – Isso é muito novo pra mim. Quero ser seu amigo, não quero perder sua amizade, isso é certo…

- Eu sei, e agradeço. Não quero te pressionar com nada.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça levemente e olhou para os pés, sentindo-se perdido. Não queria que o outro ficasse magoado, mas era isso o que parecia estar acontecendo. Não foi tanta surpresa quando viu Jared se levantar de seu lugar ao seu lado, e seguiu os movimentos dele com os olhos, reparando em como ele estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se manter firme. Ele estava sentido.

- Acho que é melhor a gente ir andando, não vai querer que seu pai se irrite ou algo assim. – O moreno disse sem o olhar.

- Por que está com pressa? – Jensen levantou-se também e olhou para Jared, seus olhos verdes esperançosos de ver um sorriso no rosto de seu melhor amigo. – Podemos fazer alguma coisa ainda hoje, não podemos?

- Não sei, eu… só não quero que você pense que…

- Ei, eu não penso nada, ok? Não penso nada. Só sei que não quero que fique chateado comigo… eu… eu gosto demais de você, Jay… não quero ficar longe de você nunca.

- E nem eu, acredite… mas mesmo assim, Jen… vamos fazer o seguinte. Vai pra casa, pensa sobre tudo isso… e de qualquer modo, eu estou muito feliz de continuar sendo seu amigo. A gente conversa melhor outra hora.

E agora, era o mais velho quem parecia desanimado.

- Amanhã? – Jensen indagou. – Depois que eu sair do trabalho? Podemos fazer algo juntos então?

- Pode ser. – O sorriso que Jared deu não mostrou as covinhas e Jensen sentiu-se mal. – A gente se vê amanha, Jen.

E ali, vendo Jared se afastar, Jensen ficou pensando. Pensou a respeito do que ficara sabendo, pensou a respeito do pai… pensou até mesmo que devia ter deixado Jared se aproximar e ver o que acontecia. E se pegou imaginando como teria sido se tivesse deixado que o amigo o beijasse. Não seria bom? Afinal, Jared era uma pessoa em quem ele confiava plenamente, e amava estar junto com ele.

Realmente, teria muito o que pensar naquela noite. E não iria mesmo correr o risco de simplesmente perder o amigo tão facilmente.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Gente, mil desculpas pela imensa demora em postar esse capitulo. Sei também que ficou curtíssimo, e pela demora deveria ter sido quilométrico, mas tudo bem. Estou de volta de verdade. Andei meio ocupada com trabalho e estudo, e tive que viajar muito, então não tive tempo mesmo de atualizar nada. Já comecei a escrever o próximo, então, a atualização virá em breve. Espero que deixem uma review e continuem acompanhando a história, ainda há muito por vir.**

**Beijos a todos!**


	8. Sentimentos

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 8: Sentimentos**

- Você está com algum problema, garoto?

Jensen virou o rosto em direção a porta de seu quarto e viu seu pai parado ali, olhando-o com aquele jeito de sempre, o ar superior e altivo. Sim, Jensen estava com um problema: Jared o estava evitando fazia três dias.

- Não senhor… - Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Não queria de modo algum que o pai desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Nem imaginava o que ele poderia fazer. – Está tudo bem…

- Hum… vai acabar se atrasando pra escola. Ainda nem tomou café.

- Eu tomo café na escola… - Ele disse e pegou a mochila, preparando-se para sair. – Até mais.

Jensen suspirou e saiu de casa, caminhando vagarosamente em direção à escola. Desde que começou a conviver com Jared, estava sempre animado para a hora de ir pra escola chegar logo. Mas depois daquilo… Jared sempre inventava uma desculpa e ficava longe. Talvez ele simplesmente tivesse se cansado de andar com Jensen, tivesse se tocado de que não valia a pena…

E mais uma vez Jensen se lembrou de que, em um ano, teria mesmo de se separar do outro, pois ele iria para a faculdade. Não havia nenhum ponto em continuar com aquilo, Jared com certeza havia pesado esses fatores e decidido se afastar de uma vez.

Mesmo assim doía.

Chegou à escola, mas não foi para a classe. Rumou sozinho para o pátio de trás e sentou-se em um dos bancos que haviam por ali, pegou uma maçã de dentro da mochila e em seguida deu uma mordida, pensando a respeito dos últimos dias de sua vida. Não queria voltar a ficar sozinho. Não queria mesmo.

Puxou da mochila também um livro e abriu-o em seu colo, começando a ler enquanto ao mesmo tempo comia sua maçã despreocupadamente, tentando de algum modo manter a mente ocupada. Queria que, se tudo terminasse assim, que não sentisse tanto a falta do mais novo. Não compreendia ainda por que…

- Já está se enfiando nos seus livros de novo…

O coração acelerou na mesma hora, mas ele procurou se manter calmo e não deixar transparecer que estava tão feliz por finalmente ouvir a voz de Jared.

- Como vai? – Jared sentou-se ao lado dele tomando certa distancia, não queria de modo algum que Jensen pensasse que ele estava querendo tirar proveito de alguma coisa.

Jensen deu de ombros e continuou lendo.

- Que há, Jen? Hein? Fala comigo…

- Jared, você não precisa fazer isso. – Jensen finalmente se virou e o olhou. – Eu entendo se quiser se afastar, não precisa ficar se disfarçando…

- O que? – O tom de Jared mostrava certa indignação. – Que é que você está dizendo, Jen? Eu _não_ quero me afastar de você, Jensen, por que você acha isso?

- Por que ficou sem falar comigo esses dias?

Jared baixou os olhos.

- Eu só quis te dar um tempo pra pensar… sobre o que a gente conversou no lago. Se você quer mesmo continuar sendo meu amigo… sabe que isso pode te trazer problemas com seu pai, e eu não quero piorar a sua situação na sua casa, sabe disso.

- Eu disse a você que não queria me afastar. Eu não ligo pra nada do resto… você é importante pra mim, Jared. Você é meu melhor amigo… único amigo.

- E você também é muito importante pra mim, Jen… por isso eu quis te dar espaço, não quis pressionar você com nada. Quero que a gente possa continuar se dando bem, mesmo que não do jeito que eu queira…

Jensen o olhou com atenção depois daquela fala. Então Jared gostava mesmo dele? Não seria possível… o fato era que o loiro estava pouco se lixando pra eles serem dois homens, só não conseguia compreender o que um cara tão legal quanto Jared vira nele.

- Por que eu? – A pergunta de Jensen veio numa voz suave, tímida.

- Porque você é nada mais nada menos do que a pessoa mais legal que eu já conheci. É divertido… inteligente, tranqüilo, sensato. E sozinho. Eu não quero nada além de dar pra você todo o carinho que eu puder, de uma forma ou de outra. Quero ajudar você, Jen… ajudar a sair da casa de seu pai, ajudar você a ter um futuro melhor. Só isso que quero… - Jared deu um pequeno sorriso e tocou de leve no rosto dele, fazendo um afago tímido.

- Então não fique mais sem falar comigo, Jay… - Jensen respondeu tímido. – Eu… tive medo de ficar sozinho de novo.

- Se depender de mim você nunca mais vai ficar sozinho, ouviu bem? Por isso mesmo, acho melhor irmos pra classe… eu preciso assistir a aula de matemática e não estou nem um pouco afim de ir sem você.

Jensen abriu um sorriso contente e tratou de seguir Jared até a sala de aula. Sentia-se completo agora…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Como estão suas notas, Jen?

Jensen se virou para olhar para Jim e este estava o encarando com olhar atento. Jensen então deu de ombros e continuou tentando arrancar a maldita peça do carro.

- Ainda não tive provas…

- Mas anda estudando? Não quero saber de notas ruins, você sabe que eu…

- Quero que você me diga que dia eu descuidei da escola. – Jensen declarou, no mesmo instante em que, finalmente, teve êxito em sua tarefa. – As coisas vão bem, pode ficar tranqüilo, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- E como vai o seu pai?

- Ah… a mesma coisa de sempre… - Jensen deu de ombros outra vez e parou um minuto para beber água.

- Mas ele está te dando uma folga pelo menos… não vi você com nenhuma marca esses dias… ele está maneirando na bebida?

- É que andamos nos vendo pouco. Como eu estou vindo pra cá todos os dias, e depois sempre faço algo junto com Jay, quando chego ele já está apagado. Continua bebendo como nunca… sei lá, Jim… acho que ele não tem jeito mesmo.

- As coisas vão melhorar, filho. – O mais velho lhe abraçou pelos ombros e sorriu. – Sabe que sempre vai poder contar comigo, enquanto estiver vivo vou fazer de tudo pra que você fique bem. É um grande garoto, Jensen, e merece ser feliz… e falando em felicidade… olha só quem está aí…

Jensen olhou para a entrada da garagem e lá estava Jared parado, acenando discretamente para ele, e sorrindo meio sem jeito. Jensen achou que aquela era a visão mais bonita de Jared que já tivera: ele estava vestido casualmente, uma calça jeans meio surrada, uma camisa azul, os cabelos caindo um pouco sobre os olhos e aquele maldito sorriso que fazia o loiro se perder por completo. Jared estava visivelmente sem graça por ter revelado seu segredo para Jensen, mas o loiro não ligava nem um pouco. Tudo o que queria era que pudessem continuar se vendo, continuar sendo amigos.

- Você já pode ir, Jensen. – Jim quebrou a onda de pensamentos que o invadia, afastando-o de seu abraço. – Fez coisas demais por hoje, e já passou de seu horário mesmo. Até amanha. Até logo, Jared.

- Até. – Jared acenou para Jim e se virou, vendo que Jensen já o acompanhava.

Caminharam juntos até ganharem a rua, ainda em silêncio. Jensen queria falar alguma coisa e quebrar o gelo, puxar um assunto… mas realmente não sabia o que dizer ao certo. Resolveu então esperar que o mais novo tomasse alguma iniciativa.

E Jared disse mesmo algo, um bocado depois, quando eles já estavam relativamente longe da oficina:

- O que quer fazer hoje, Jen?

- Hum… eu não sei. – Jensen franziu a testa. – Qualquer coisa que você quiser fazer.

- Quer ir até a minha casa? – Jared ofereceu, diminuindo o passo. – Faz tempo que você não aparece lá, minha mãe ia gostar pra caramba.

- Ok. – Jensen sorriu. – Está com saudade de ser surrado no vídeo game, ou algo assim?

- Ah, claro, você acredita que vou perder de novo, não é? Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar…

- Sei… mas só naquele dia, caiu no mesmo lugar mais de sete vezes… - Jensen resmungou sorrindo e acabou levando um tapa na nuca. Olhou para Jared, que ria, com uma cara de falsa indignação.

O mais novo desatou a rir da expressão de Jensen enquanto caminhavam e o puxou pelos ombros, lhe envolvendo num abraço apertado, caminhando lado a lado.

- Sabe que pode ganhar de mim em qualquer coisa, quando quiser, Jen… é o único que pode…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared ergueu os olhos por um milésimo de segundo.

Jensen estava sentado bem a sua frente, os dois na mesma posição, as pernas cruzadas em cima da cama, expressão compenetrada em suas respectivas mãos de cartas.

Era a quarta partida de Uno que estavam jogando naquela tarde, e parecia que Jensen era mesmo uma dessas pessoas com sorte: havia ganhado todas.

- Que tal mudarmos essa cor? – Jared resmungou. Jensen só estava com duas cartas na mão, e ele ainda guardava 8. Algo precisava mudar.

- Manda ver…

Jared jogou uma carta preta de 'Mais quatro' e sorriu vitorioso. De jeito nenhum iria perder para Jensen de novo… ah, ele com certeza iria comprar essas quatro cartas… não era possível que ele…

- Lamento, Jay… mas não estou afim de comprar carta nenhuma… - Jensen sorriu discretamente, colocando ali uma carta idêntica à que Jared havia acabado de colocar no mesmo lugar. – Uno. E você vai ter de comprar oito…

- Filho da mãe…

- Aliás… nem compre nada… poupe seu precioso tempo, porque eu vou bater de qualquer jeito. – E jogou na pilha uma terceira carta de 'Mais quatro'. Agora sim Jared havia ficado furioso. Num bom sentido, claro, porque ele nunca seria capaz de ficar furioso de verdade com Jensen.

- Seu bandido… Jensen, não é possível, você ta roubando…

- Eu não estou roubando! – O loiro reclamou. – Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem sorte, grandão, eu só fui jogando o que eu tinha nas mãos, não me culpe…

Jared sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Jensen conseguia fazê-lo sorrir com tão pouco… Eles se olharam por mais algum tempo, e por fim o mais novo ficou sem graça por algum motivo e sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se da cama.

- Que é? – Jensen perguntou, ainda com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Nada… - Jared respondeu enquanto mexia distraidamente em alguns livros que estavam jogados pela escrivaninha, de costas para Jensen.

- Você ficou com raiva por causa do jogo?

Jared deu uma pequena risada e suspirou, ainda sem se virar. Claro que não havia ficado com raiva de Jensen, muito menos por algo tão insignificante quanto um jogo. Ele só estava chateado consigo mesmo… chateado com o fato de que Jensen seria somente seu amigo, e nada mudaria ali, chateado com aquela história de Jensen ser tão maltratado pelo pai a ponto de achar que era mesmo sem valor algum. Tudo vinha à tona naquela hora, e de jeito nenhum ele queria que Jensen percebesse o que ele sentia. Queria poder cuidar dele. Mas desse modo, não sabia até quando seria possível fazê-lo.

Foi aí que Jared sentiu… as mãos de Jensen estavam tocando-o agora, e de repente, ele estava sendo abraçado pelo mais velho com muita força. Sentiu quando ele encostou a cabeça em suas costas e o apertou ainda mais, como se não quisesse soltar nunca. O silencio que se fez era tanto, que a respiração de ambos podia ser ouvida sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Jared se virou devagar, fazendo assim o abraço de Jensen diminuir de intensidade, mas de modo que ele não o soltasse totalmente. Os olhos verdes dele estavam atentos nos de Jared agora, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Não está mesmo com raiva de mim?

- Jensen, é claro que não… eu… eu só… fiquei pensando.

- Bom, eu também… - Jensen respondeu a ele, sua voz baixa. Parou de abraçar Jared. Deixou que as mãos repousassem do lado, olhando receoso para o mais novo. – Esses três dias eu pensei no que eu faria se você parasse de falar comigo de vez…

- Jensen, eu já disse que nunca faria isso. Você é muito especial pra mim.

- Você promete mesmo? Que nunca vai parar de falar comigo?… Você é tudo o que eu tenho além de Josh, e ele agora está muito longe.

- Claro que eu prometo. Enquanto você quiser eu vou estar com você, Jen…

Jensen sorriu levemente e o abraçou de novo, o que dessa vez Jared retribuiu com certo calor dentro do coração. Era tão bom saber que Jensen não encontrava problemas em tocá-lo, não achava que isso era algo fora do normal. O problema era que Jared não sabia até que ponto iria agüentar se Jensen continuasse o abraçando daquele jeito.

O loiro respirou bem fundo. Afastou um pouco o rosto para que pudesse olhar Jared com atenção, mas sem perder a proximidade. Podia sentir o moreno respirando ali tão perto… podia ver o modo como o estava observando… e assim, meio de repente, Jensen achou que precisava fazer algo. Algo que ele mesmo estava desejando em segredo, algo que ele acreditava que seu amigo queria também… e simplesmente assim, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele de uma forma desajeitada, mas cheia de decisão. A primeira coisa que passou em sua mente naquele momento foi que os lábios de Jared eram algo que ele já devia ter provado antes.

Jared quase não acreditou no que aconteceu, mas não perdeu a deixa. Abraçou-o com força e guiou aquele beijo simples para uma coisa grandiosa. Pediu espaço com sua língua e Jensen não demorou a entender o recado: recebeu Jared ao mesmo tempo em que deixou escapar um gemido que estava preso em sua garganta. Se isso era um beijo, Jensen estava certo de que já devia ter feito antes, e com ninguém alem do próprio Jared Padalecki. Jensen retribuiu ao caloroso beijo que estava recebendo, inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e sentiu Jared o apertar mais ainda contra seu corpo.

Quando precisaram de ar, finalmente se afastaram aos poucos, procurando os olhos um do outro de maneira bastante cautelosa. Jared queria muito saber no que aquela situação iria terminar.

- Jen?…

O sorriso no rosto do loiro foi fazendo-se cada vez mais visível.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão bom, teria feito antes.

- Jen, eu acho que…

- Está tudo bem, Jay. Eu… acho que essa coisa de beijar á até bem legal. Eu não ia me incomodar de fazer de novo.

Jared deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e fazendo menção de que iria beijá-lo.

- De novo tipo agora? – Jared perguntou num sussurro.

- Ainda está esperando que eu diga alguma coisa?

Jensen estava segurando a respiração em antecipação quando alguém bateu à porta três vezes. Instintivamente o loiro se afastou de Jared, um tanto assustado.

- Jay, mamãe está chamando pra lanchar! Vocês não vêm?

- Estamos indo, Megan…

Jared sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu pela cara de susto de seu amigo. Pegou-o pela mão e disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção à porta:

- Vamos lá, eu estou mesmo com fome. Você não? E além do mais, temos tempo de sobra pra continuar isso depois do lanche…

Jensen finalmente abriu um sorriso e tratou de acompanhar Jared para o andar de baixo, de certa forma muito contente com o desenrolar das coisas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hey, Josh… tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, Jen, e com você?

Jensen sorriu e apertou o telefone um pouco mais ao ouvido. Era tão bom ouvir a voz do irmão… estava falando com ele pelo telefone da cozinha, seu pai estava literalmente apagado no sofá da sala, provavelmente de porre mais uma vez.

- Estou bem, Josh… e você? Como está por aí?

- Ah, as coisas vão bem… - Josh riu. – O pessoal é muito bacana, e tem várias gatas aqui. Jen, você precisa mesmo sair de casa e vir pra faculdade, maninho…

- Que bom que está se divertindo, Josh. Mas não esqueça que precisa estudar. Papai vai ficar furioso se tirar notas baixas.

- Eu me cuido… me diz aí, como que as coisas andam com você e papai? Ele está mais tranqüilo?

- Ah, o de sempre… ele ta lá, jogado na poltrona. Com certeza andou bebendo… eu peguei horários extras na oficina, sabe, pra não ficar muito tempo em casa, evitar os problemas.

- Fique firme, Jen… em breve as coisas vão ficar bem. Diga ao pai que eu mandei um abraço, ok? Eu ligo amanha mais cedo um pouco. Se cuida, irmãozinho.

- Você também. Até mais, Josh…

Jensen desligou o telefone e suspirou, caminhando em silencio até a sala. Estava tarde já, e ele queria ir dormir. Bom, especificamente, queria ficar em seu quarto e mais uma vez relembrar dos vários beijos que dera em Jared naquela tarde. E dane-se se ele estava parecendo uma garota por pensar aquilo, pois isso era o que menos importava.

- Pai… pai, precisa levantar… - Jensen o cutucou de leve, esperando que ele não acordasse de mau humor.

Roger foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, encontrando Jensen bem ali, olhando-o com cautela.

- Que merda você quer, garoto?…

- É tarde, pai… eu posso ajudar você a subir.

- Não preciso da droga da sua ajuda. – Roger resmungou e foi tentando levantar-se sozinho, mesmo sentindo que as pernas quase não obedeciam.

- Vai acabar se machucando, pai. Vamos, me dê a mão… - Jensen insistiu e aproximou-se dele mais uma vez, sendo recebido com um empurrão. Acabou tropeçando na poltrona e caindo no chão, perto da mesa de centro. Não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando enquanto o pai lutava para se manter de pé por conta própria.

- Moleque filho da puta… - Roger resmungava enquanto ia cambaleando em direção à escada, deixando Jensen para trás. – Sempre desobedecendo as minhas ordens.

Jensen suspirou e esperou seu pai sumir de vista para levantar-se e ir para o quarto. Estava contente por no fim das contas o dia não ter terminado tão mal.

Continua…

**N/A: Ufa… bem, como o último capítulo foi bem curtinho, fiz questão de postar outro mais rápido. Eu disse que não iria demorar! Espero que tenham curtido, em breve tem mais. Beijos!**


	9. Duvida

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capítulo 9:**

Jensen caminhava vagarosamente em direção à escola. Estava pensativo. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda estavam vivos em sua memória e ele não sabia bem como agir com Jared agora. Na verdade, estava mesmo sem graça a respeito de tudo. Não que ele se arrependesse… pelo contrário! Havia achado tão bom ter aquele contato, beijar Jared daquela maneira… o grande problema era que não sabia como puxar um assunto, sentia-se um pouco deslocado. Tinha medo de que agora o amigo se enjoasse dele muito rápido e ele ficasse sozinho de novo. Não queria ficar sozinho de novo.

Pra completar, ainda tinha seu pai. Nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se seu pai descobrisse que algo assim estava acontecendo, iria fazer de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno, e a vida de Jared também. Proibiria de vê-lo. Isso era certo.

- Está assim pensativo por quê?

Jensen virou a cabeça rapidamente, tomando um leve susto. Jared estava ali caminhando ao seu lado, sorriso no rosto e uma expressão contente.

- Nada demais.

- E aí? Como está?

- Normal. – Jensen deu de ombros, ainda caminhando. Faltava um pouco pra chegar até a escola.

- Não me parece tão normal assim.

Dessa vez Jensen se calou e simplesmente continuou caminhando, os olhos fixados no caminho que estavam seguindo. Jared sentiu o sorriso diminuir ao ver que seu amigo parecia não estar muito contente a respeito dele ter aparecido. Jensen estava aparentando não estar afim de companhia, e isso o estava fazendo pensar se tinha algo a ver com o beijo que eles haviam trocado no dia anterior. Claro que tinha a ver com o beijo, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que era isso.

- Ah… Jen, tudo bem… se você acha que é melhor a gente ficar um tempo afastado. Eu não quero que sinta-se mal a respeito do que aconteceu.

- Eu não disse nada disso. – Jensen respondeu ao comentário do amigo, ainda sem erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

- Mas estou sentindo que você não parece confortável comigo aqui.

- Não é nada disso…

- Não é? – Jared ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas. Eles já estavam se aproximando da escola e ele queria mesmo resolver aquele assunto antes que entrassem. Parou de caminhar e ao ver que Jensen fez o mesmo, prosseguiu falando, ainda num tom calmo. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo. – Parece até que você nem me quer por perto.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e colocou as mãos na cintura. Não entendia ainda como Jared se importava tanto com ele, com o que ele pensava, com as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se feliz com aquilo, e extremamente protegido, tinha medo de que acabasse assim tão rápido quanto começou.

- Claro que quero você por perto.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Não tem problema nenhum. – Jensen insistiu. Jared o olhou de um jeito que indicava ainda não ter sido plenamente convencido de que não era nada, e o loiro revirou os olhos. – Só não entendo, Jared… estamos… juntos? Nós dois?

O moreno suspirou e perguntou num tom cauteloso:

- Você quer que estejamos juntos?

- Eu… quero sim… - Jensen concordou e ouviu o suspiro aliviado do outro. – Só não quero embarcar nisso e depois ficar sozinho.

- Você não vai ficar sozinho! Que idéia é essa?

- Jared… vamos ser realistas, ok? Minha vida não é das melhores, sabe que meu pai vai ficar furioso quando descobrir. Além do que… ano que vem você vai pra faculdade. Sabe que as coisas não vão ser assim por muito tempo, isso que estamos vivendo vai acabar em breve… e você vai precisar ir embora.

- Jen, eu não vou deixar você.

- E vai fazer o que? Desistir de ir pra faculdade?

- Jen, vamos dar um jeito! – Jared disse a ele, animando-se um pouco. – Vamos nos inscrever para as mesmas universidades e ver o que dá. Nós podemos trabalhar, podemos dar um jeito de pagar o seu curso… você pode sair daqui, ser mais do que isso. O Jim tem razão, Jen… você precisa sair daqui, ou vai sempre estar nas mãos do seu pai.

- Eu não sei, Jared… não sei mesmo. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, parecia estar pensativo.

- Não quero deixar você… e não vou mesmo. A não ser que um dia você mesmo queira isso, Jen.

O loiro encarou um pouco o amigo e ficou pensativo a respeito da situação da universidade. Aos poucos as coisas pareciam começar a querer entrar em sua mente: talvez fosse sim a melhor opção apesar da mais difícil de todas. Não tinha dinheiro suficiente, mas podia tentar pedir ajuda a Jim, podia trabalhar também, afinal ele era um bom mecânico, ou ao menos se considerava assim.

- Não quero que você saia de perto de mim. – Jensen finalmente respondeu ao comentário que Jared havia feito, e o viu mostrar as covinhas com certa alegria.

- Então vamos pensar juntos em algum jeito de fazer você sair dessa situação toda. – Dizendo isso, Jared abraçou Jensen pelos ombros e ambos seguiram andando juntos até alcançarem finalmente os portões da escola.

Roger andava calmamente pela sala de sua casa, caminhando ate a poltrona que havia bem em frente a televisão. Pegou o jornal do dia, sabia que em pouco Jensen iria chegar, afinal, estava mesmo na hora que costuma voltar da oficina de Beaver.

Começou a ler atento e ficou assim por algum tempo até que a porta finalmente se abriu e ali estava o filho com a mochila nas costas e a mesma expressão de sempre em seu rosto. Jensen olhou rapidamente para o pai, talvez checando se ele estava bêbado ou algo assim, afinal estava querendo entrar no assunto da faculdade com ele, não queria que ele estivesse fora de si e que as coisas acabassem mal mais uma vez.

- Boa tarde, pai. – Jensen cumprimentou enquanto cruzava a sala vagarosamente.

- Que bom que chegou. Estou mesmo com fome…

- Será que… podemos falar? – O mais novo tentou, a voz ligeiramente escapando um pouco rouca. Era impossível não sentir-se mal ao tocar em qualquer assunto com ele, sabendo que o pai era uma pessoa extremamente intolerante.

- Sobre o que? – Roger ergueu os olhos de seu jornal e encarou o filho com uma certa atenção.

- Hum… eu estive pensando.

- E pensando sobre o que? Vamos fale logo. – Seu pai lhe disse com uma voz que indicava certa impaciência.

Jensen caminhou alguns passos em direção a ele, talvez para ficar mais próximo ou talvez sentar-se ao seu lado. Mas simplesmente ficou de pé, esperando pra ver qual seria a reação do pai depois que mencionasse a universidade.

- Andei pensando que… talvez seja bom se eu pudesse ir pra faculdade… eu já vou terminar a escola e…

- Acho que esse assunto já foi discutido antes, Jensen, não necessitamos tocar mais nisso. – Roger fechou o jornal e já ia se preparando para levantar de sua poltrona, visivelmente chateado pelo rumo da conversa. Parecia que não havia mesmo escolha, as coisas não seriam de modo diferente se dependesse dele.

- Mas pai… eu realmente preciso… e quero… mas não posso fazer isso sem sua ajuda.

- Não vai ter minha ajuda nisso, Jensen, pode esquecer. Sabe que não ando dispondo de muito dinheiro, e além do que Josh está na universidade e isso esta me saindo muito caro. Os dois ao mesmo tempo não dá. Além do que, você me parece ter uma profissão, não aprendeu tudo com o Beaver? Devia continuar assim, e não se preocupar com essas besteiras de universidades e cursos. Você não precisa disso.

Roger se levantou finalmente e deu as costas ao filho. Jensen deixou a mochila cair no chão, seus medos confirmados: não receberia ajuda dele. Não entendia porque o pai o tratava assim, será que não gostava mesmo do próprio filho, não queria vê-lo bem?

- Por que você quer fazer da minha vida um inferno?…

A pergunta de Jensen foi surpreendente até para ele mesmo. Roger parou de caminhar por um segundo mas não se virou. Simplesmente perguntou de volta, seu tom de voz indicando que Jensen estava agora cruzando um caminho perigoso:

- O que você disse?

- Perguntei por que quer fazer da minha vida um inferno. – Jensen repetiu seu questionamento, agora sua voz um pouco mais forte e decidida. Ergueu os olhos para seu pai assim que o viu se virar.

- Garoto, é bom medir suas palavras…

- Não entendo por que faz isso comigo. Você odeia seu próprio filho? É isso? Como pode odiar seu próprio filho? Eu nunca fiz nada pra você…

Roger avançou perigosamente para perto de Jensen, e num ato que pegou o mais novo de surpresa, lhe acertou um tapa em cheio no rosto, deixando-lhe os dedos marcados na pele clara.

- Você fez sim… - Roger respondeu após ter deferido o tapa. – O maior erro de sua vida, Jensen, foi você ter existido em primeiro lugar. Esqueça essa história de universidade… vá para a cozinha preparar o jantar, estou com fome. E agradeça a Deus por eu estar de bom humor e não lhe dar um corretivo de verdade agora mesmo.

Jensen não tinha nem mais como argumentar. Sabia que dali não sairia ajuda nenhuma, só mais agonia. A grande questão ainda era aquela: qual era afinal o problema que seu pai tinha com ele? Por que o odiava tanto, mesmo ele tendo sido um garoto tão tranqüilo durante toda a vida?

**Continua…**

**N/A: A demora foi grande mas o capitulo (curto, por sinal), chegou. Não sei bem quando sairá o próximo pois ainda preciso atualizar Everything but You, mas espero que não demore tanto assim para sair. Um obrigado pelas reviews que me deixaram, até breve! :D**


	10. Visita inesperada

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 10: Visita inesperada**

Jensen colocou algumas louças sujas na pia e sacudiu a cabeça ao olhar para a mesa. Seu pai não havia nem ao menos tido a bondade de coloca-lo na pia para ser lavado. A verdade era que o rapaz estava começando a ficar de saco cheio de toda aquela situação. Primeiro os constantes castigos e tudo o mais, depois essa história de que ele não tinha direito a ir para a faculdade. Tudo bem, Jensen pensava, que tipo de pai tinha a capacidade de negar um futuro melhor a um filho?

Observando a família de Jared, ele imaginava o quanto seu namorado era sortudo. Sim... seu namorado. Por que era exatamente isso que Jared e ele eram: namorados. Gostaria de ter a mesma sorte dele, gostaria de ser amado daquele jeito, gostaria de ainda ter sua mãe por perto e poder abraça-la todos os dias quando chegasse da escola...

É, mas as coisas não eram mesmo desse jeito.

Sacudindo a cabeça novamente, Jensen afastou esses pensamentos sem fundamentos de sua mente e bufou, chateado pela quantidade de trabalho que ainda tinha por fazer. Seu pai já havia saído para o trabalho fazia uma ou duas horas, e como era um sábado, ele aproveitaria para estudar um pouco assim que se livrasse das tarefas, e logo mais ligaria para Jared. Quem sabe poderiam fazer algo no fim da tarde? Quem sabe dar uma volta juntos ou irem até o cinema, coisas assim.

Concentrou-se então em terminar tudo o que tinha de fazer, evitando de pensar naquela conversa que teve com seu pai. Agora ele estava mais do que decidido a ir sim para a faculdade, Jared e ele podiam fazer algo juntos, podiam dar um jeito das coisas funcionarem. Ele iria se virar, com ou sem a ajuda de seu pai, ele queria sim ter um futuro melhor. Custe o que custasse, tambem queria ficar junto de Jared, e queria tambem deixar Jim orgulhoso dele por conseguir isso. Jensen estava confiante, e agora tinha mais vontade do que nunca de fazer isso.

Sua concentração e seus pensamentos, no entanto, foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu algumas batidas na porta**. **

** - **Que estranho... - Ele comentou consigo mesmo e enxugou as mãos antes de sair da cozinha. Caminhou até a porta com certa curiosidade e a abriu de pronto. Teve uma pequena surpresa ao ver que era nada mais nada menos que Jared.

** - **Oi**. - **O moreno mostrou as covinhas de uma forma toda simpática e Jensen arregalou os olhos, puxando-o para dentro na mesma hora. - Caramba! Tá tão feliz assim em me ver?

** - **Jared, você por acaso tá maluco? - Jensen ralhou com ele, preocupado com ele ter aparecido ali em sua casa. - Como você aparece aqui assim?

- Ué... eu só queria te ver. Além do que, seu pai sabe que somos amigos e tudo o mais, então não teria tanto problema assim se eu aparecesse né? - Jared piscou para Jensen e deu putro sorriso, divertido com a confusão que estava estampada nos olhos de seu namorado. - Ah, Jen, relaxa, vai. Eu estou ali na esquina faz o maior tempão, esperei seu pai sair, depois ainda fiz um pouco de hora pra me certificar que ele não iria voltar e só agora eu vim até aqui. Estamos bem seguros, não acha?

- Hum... talvez. E se ele voltar? E se ele pegar você aqui? Ele não gosta muito que eu traga visitas pra cá, ainda mais quando ele não tá em casa.

- Eu faço ideia. - Jared assentiu e coçou a nuca, olhando em volta. - Então afinal essa aqui que é a sua casa... eu realmente achei que nunca viria aqui.

- É... minha casa... - Jensen deu de ombros. - Não há nada de especial. Escuta, Jared, eu preciso lavar a louça e dar um jeito na casa antes de qualquer coisa, então... você pode fazer qualquer coisa, ver TV, sei lá... eu vou tentar não demorar.

- Jen... claro que não. - Jared segurou-o pelo braço ao perceber que ele estava saindo da sala. - Eu posso ajudar você. Assim a gente termina mais rápido e aí podemos fazer alguma coisa.

- Certeza que quer ajudar?

Jared sorriu para ele e capturou seus lábios em um beijo caloroso enquanto o puxou para um abraço apertado. Jensen estava cada dia mais calmo em relação aquele relacionamento, e cada vez mais animado com ir para a faculdade.

- Claro que eu quero ajudar. Vamos...

Jensen o guiou ate a cozinha e Jared assobiou, surpreso com a quantidade de serviço que ele tinha ainda para fazer.

- Seu pai faz você lavar essa louça toda?

- É, ele faz. - Jensen voltou a lavar, e Jared pegou um pano, pronto para enxugar tudo. - Tenho que fazer. Senão, as coisas acabam se complicando. Se ele chegar aqui e isso não estiver pronto, as coisas com certeza vão ficar feias.

- Seu pai é um cara muito estranho, Jen... eu realmente não entendo porque ele trata você assim. Você é uma pessoa especial... eu sei disso. Não entendo...

- Nem eu entendo, Jared... mas quer saber? Eu não me importo... ele pode fazer o que quiser, mas eu vou dar meu jeito de ir pra faculdade com você... sabe... eu acho que você estava certo, e nós dois juntos podemos fazer isso.

Um sorriso enorme brotou no rosto do moreno e ele assentiu, concordando perfeitamente com aquela decisão. Estava contente de que Jensen agora estava pensando assim, tão decidido a respeito da sua vida e das coisas que eles poderiam fazer juntos... Juntos. Era assim que ele queria que fosse. Que os dois ficassem juntos por muito tempo.

- Claro que podemos fazer isso juntos. - Jared respondeu. - Vai dar tudo certo, Jen... só falta mais esse ano, e ai podemos sair daqui juntos.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios. Havia uma esperança... enquanto Jared estivesse ao seu lado, havia sim uma esperança de ver dias melhores e um futuro mais tranquilo.

- Então... - Jared sorriu para Jensen e afagou seu rosto com carinho. Estavam no quarto do loiro, depois de terminar todas as inumeras tarefas que tinha de cumprir. - Está feliz ou não por eu ter vindo?

- Claro que estou... mas sabe que você não pode ficar muito tempo. Meu pai deve chegar logo.

- Eu sei. Já estou mesmo pra ir embora. Sabe que apesar de trabalhar um bocado, essa tarde foi bem bacana. - Jared riu. - Acho que tudo que eu faço quando estou perto de você fica sempre mais legal.

- Comigo tambem...

Jared o puxou pela nuca com certa força e lhe deu um beijo forte, Jensen soltando um gemido abafado e meio que surpreso com a atitude dele. Gostava dos beijos de Jared. Gostava do jeito como Jared tocava nele, como lhe fazia sentir-se bem não importando o quao sua vida era uma droga. Com Jared, realmente tudo era sempre mais caloroso, mais divertido, e o principal: com Jared ao seu lado, ele parecia ter um rumo, um horizonte. Um porto seguro.

Jensen enlaçou seus dedos nos cabelos de Jared e o puxou mais para perto, sentindo que agora as mãos do moreno estavam ameaçando entrar pela sua camisa, agora tocando sua pele e lhe deixando quente, arrepiado por sentir ele assim tão perto. Era muito bom sentir-se desejado daquele jeito.

- Eu amo você, Jared... - Jensen deixou sair assim, sem avisar, ao interromper um pouco o beijo. - Promete que vai ficar sempre comigo?

- Prometo. Claro que eu prometo, Jen...

E o abraçou forte, como que para lhe dar segurança de que aquela promessa seria sim cumprida com toda vontade e com todo coração.

- E Jen... - Jared o olhou, sorrindo. - Te amo tambem. Nem faz ideia do quanto... quero muito proteger você e cuidar de você... vai ver. Eu e você juntos podemos fazer qualquer coisa. Vai dar tudo certo.

Jensen sorriu de volta e suspirou, olhando para o relógio uma vez mais.

- É melhor você ir, Jared. Meu pai deve chegar daqui a pouco...

O moreno concordou e ambos desceram de volta a sala, satisfeitos por terem passado a tarde juntos. Jensen tinha um sorriso que não saía do rosto, e isso deixava Jared imensamente feliz. Era otimo ver ele assim, e agora fazendo planos para que pudessem estar juntos. O que mais queria era mesmo estar com ele por muito tempo, faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Se tivesse que pedir ajuda de seus pais, pediria. Não poderia era perder Jensen de vista, isso era algo inegociável.

- A gente pode se ver amanha? - Jared colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e sorriu.

- Claro. Eu passo na sua casa. - Jensen concordou. - Até mais, Jared...

Trocaram um pequeno beijo, e Jensen finalmente abriu a porta para Jared sair. O que nenhum dos dois esperava era encontrar Roger ali parado do lado de fora, a chave na mão pronta para ser colocada na fechadura. Ele tambem pareceu surpreso por um segundo ou dois, mas logo seu rosto endureceu e Jensen sabia que estava enrascado.

- Jensen, o que significa isso?

Continua...

**N/A: Nossa... ufa! Conseguindo postar um novo capitulo. Ficou curtinho outra vez, mas ao menos esta postado! Espero que ainda estejam lendo essa fic porque eu sei que demoro muito a atualizar. Bem, agradeço imensamente as reviews que recebi e em breve (espero) volto com as atualizações das outras fics tambem. Beijos e até a próxima! **


	11. Revelação

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capítulo 11:**

Jensen sabia que não poderia esconder as coisas por tempo demais. Seu relacionamento com seu pai nunca fora bom, mas antes era até um tanto quanto tolerável... antes de sua mãe falecer, claro. Depois, as coisas haviam mesmo saído de rumo. Agora, com Josh fora, tudo havia ficado muito e muito pior, e parecia que não ia melhorar nem tão cedo. Seu pai ter visto Jared ali não parecia que estava para resultar em boa coisa... além do que, ele não sabia o quanto Roger havia visto ou ouvido. Ele podia estar enrascado de verdade, sem nem ainda saber.

Roger não disse nada depois do encontro na porta de casa. Entrou na cozinha calado e foi pegar uma cerveja, pelo que Jensen pode perceber. Isso era um péssimo sinal. Ele estava bravo, e agora, há essas horas, com certeza tambem estava bêbado. Jensen não sabia se iria aguentar aquilo por muito tempo ainda, estava chegando num ponto onde tudo se tornava dificil. Não queria mais apanhar dele, não queria mais ser tratado daquele jeito... e não importava quantas vezes pensasse a respeito, tudo o que queria e desejava naquele momento era poder estar com Jared. Isso era a melhor coisa que já lhe havia acontecido na vida, e de modo algum Jensen pensava em deixar passar. Não mais. Não tinha mais tanto medo assim do que poderia acontecer... porque agora não estava mais sozinho. Agora tinha realmente alguém que, por algum motivo, gostava dele de verdade.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente e Jensen virou os olhos em sua direção, encontrando seu pai caminhando para dentro vagarosamente, sacudindo a cabeça. As coisas iriam ficar serias agora.

Precisamos conversar. - Roger disse logo em seguida.

O cheiro de cerveja estava invadindo as narinas e Jensen percebeu que seu pai podia estar mesmo fora de si.

- Desde quando você tem autorização pra trazer pessoas dentro da minha casa, principalmente quando eu não estou?

- Desculpa, pai. O Jared apareceu de surpresa e …

- Isso não tem desculpa! Você não tem, nunca teve, e nunca vai ter autorização pra isso!

Jensen respirou fundo. Aquilo de forma alguma fazia sentido.

- Josh sempre pôde trazer quem quisesse aqui pra casa! Isso não faz sentido! Ele sempre deu festas aqui, trazia os amigos dele e ate mesmo garotas! Você nunca fez objeção quanto à isso.

- Você não é o Josh! - Roger rebateu, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva. - Não é e nunca vai ser.

Jensen sentiu as lagrimas queimarem em seu rosto. Ele sempre fora um otimo filho, e muito mais tranquilo do que Josh. Jensen não era perfeito, mas sempre procurou agradar seu pai de diversas maneiras, sempre tentou ser um ótimo filho pra que talvez se dessem melhor, fizessem coisas juntos... mas nada daquilo jamais havia funcionado. Josh sempre estava fora com os amigos, enquanto Jensen continuava sempre cuidando de seu pai em casa.

- Não entendo porque você me odeia tanto assim. - Jensen disse, agora as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto com mais e mais intensidade. - Eu nunca fiz nada pra desagradar você.

- Não? - Roger riu. - Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa, Jensen... e espero que isso fique bem claro pra você agora. Não quero mais você andando com esse garoto, Jared.

O rosto de Jensen se encheu de confusao, e uma pontada lhe percorreu o peito. O que? Proibindo-o de ver Jared? Seu pai não podia proibi-lo de ver logo Jared... de modo algum. E aquela era uma ordem que seria com certeza contestada.

- Jared é meu único amigo!

- Não me interessa. Ouvi comentarios por ai a respeito dele... - Os olhos de Roger se apertaram. - Comentários de que ele gosta de sair com outros garotos. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Jensen?

- Não! - Jensen respondeu rapidamente. Se seu pai soubesse, as coisas não iam ficar bonitas.

- Eu acho bom que não saiba. Se por acaso eu desconfiar que estava sabendo disso, não vai gostar do que eu vou fazer. - Roger deu dois passos em direção a ele. - Escutou bem a minha ordem, Jensen? Não quero mais você andando com esse garoto. E isso é indiscutivel.

- Mas pai, eu...

Jensen apenas sentiu a mão de Roger lhe acertar um tapa dolorido no rosto, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos com o impacto e o susto. Seu pai agora estava caminhando em direção a ele, os olhos apertados, vermelhos, o cheiro da bebida cada vez mais próximo de seu rosto... e logo, um barulho, um forte impacto contra a parede e tudo escureceu uma vez mais.

Jared suspirou. Olhou para o relógio. Nada de Jensen chegar, e já estava quase na hora da aula começar. Isso só fazia aumentar a sua preocupação a respeito de que algo podia ter acontecido na casa dele, alguma coisa de mais grave. Estava quase certo de que Jensen havia apanhado mais uma vez de seu pai por causa de sua visita surpresa no dia anterior. Agora, Jared sentia-se culpado.

O professor entrou na sala, e a cada segundo que se passava o coração de Jared apertava um pouco mais. Preocupação, desapontamento... se Jensen não viesse à escola, como iria vê-lo? Não teria coragem de ir até a casa dele depois de ontem, não sabia como as coisas haviam se desenrolado, não sabia o que poderia acontecer com ele. Ou o que já teria acontecido.

Algo como dois minutos depois que o professor entrou na classe, Jensen entrou tambem. Seus passos eram incertos, e seus olhos estavam perdidos novamente. Jared sabia que algo havia acontecido.

Jensen foi sentar-se no fundo da sala, sozinho, e o lugar que Jared havia guardado para ele continuou vazio. Tirou os cadernos de dentro da mochila, colocou-os em cima da mesa e esfregou os olhos, tentando manter-se acordado e ouvir o que o professor de matemática estava começando a explicar. No entanto, estava sendo uma tarefa dificil. Depois de passar a noite toda em claro, as coisas não ficavam tão faceis assim. Era dificil ate mesmo segurar a caneta, e o sono, o cansaço e a dor falavam mais alto.

Parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um trator. Nem se lembrava bem do que havia acontecido depois que desmaiou... mas lembrou-se que acordou em pessimo estado e com dores impossiveis de deixá-lo dormir. Talvez, se Roger estivesse fora naquela tarde, pudesse dormir e estudar um pouco. Precisava apenas se concentrar na materia, esquecer o sono e a dor... e principalmente, esquecer Jared, que volta e meia olhava para trás sem entender coisa alguma.

Talvez fosse melhor manter a distância. Evitar que ele fosse envolvido em algo tão ruim. Quando Jensen começava a achar que as coisas iam bem, tudo piorava... e de modo algum queria que Jared se machucasse nessa historia dele. O melhor agora, era deixar a poeira baixar.

- Jen!

Jared apertou o passo, visto que o loiro já estava do outro lado da rua, cabisbaixo e andando mais rapido do que o habitual.

- Jensen! Espera!

Jared correu para alcançá-lo. Tocou em seu ombro, mas Jensen se afastou abruptamente, num sobressalto. As coisas estavam ficando piores. Com certeza havia acontecido algo.

- Jen... por favor...

- Meu pai sabe... sobre você... - Jensen sussurrou, continuando a caminhar. - Ele não quer que eu te veja, Jared... e eu acho que pode ser melhor assim. Não quero que te aconteça nada.

- Ele sabe sobre a gente?...

- Não... mas ele sabe que você prefere garotos. Alguém pode ter visto a gente e não ter me reconhecido talvez... se meu pai souber, não vai ser bom... e pode sobrar pra você.

- E a gente? Jen... e a gente? Eu gosto muito de você... você tambem gosta de mim. Nós haviamos decidido que passariamos por isso juntos, não foi?... vamos deixar tudo assim agora? O que ele fez com você hein? Me diz... ele machucou você de novo?

- Isso não importa... - Jensen sacudiu a cabeça.

- Importa sim! Pra mim importa! - Jared cortou. - Não está certo que isso continue acontecendo... Jen, por favor. Não desista da gente... não por isso... eu quero você comigo. Nós vamos sair juntos... você vai sair daqui... eu vou levar você comigo...

- Ele não vai me deixar sair, Jared... ele não vai... - As lagrimas começaram a escorrer. Chorar estava virando um habito na vida de Jensen, e não era de hoje.

- Ele não tem que deixar... você simplesmente vai sair. Mas não pode me deixar fora de sua vida... eu estou aqui pra ajudar você tambem... não me tire da sua vida...

- Se meu pai descobrir, Jared, as coisas podem ficar muito feias... ele não vai mais me deixar ficar saindo...

- Ainda podemos nos ver na escola, e na oficina. - Jared ofereceu. - Só até esse ano acabar, Jen... nos vamos pra universidade... e vamos juntos. E ai tudo vai estar acabado. Eu prometo pra você... tudo bem. Não quero colocar você em nenhum risco. Não vou aparecer na sua casa de surpresa, não vamos extrapolar... mas não me tire da sua vida... ok? Eu tambem preciso de você pra me sentir feliz. E ver você sofrer tanto sem nem ao menos poder te oferecer um beijo, um abraço... seria demais pra mim. Eu não iria conseguir.

Jensen pensou por alguns instantes, e assentiu. Tambem precisava de Jared, e muito. Além do que, havia aprendido a amá-lo de um jeito mais do que especial.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? - Jared perguntou, procurando os olhos dele.

- Não... eu... vou tirar o dia pra descansar um pouco. Vou passar pra avisar o Jim... mas não vou ficar.

- Tudo bem... vá pra casa, Jen... eu passo lá e aviso a ele que você não vai poder ir hoje. Acho que você esta precisando mesmo dormir. A gente se vê amanha... e dai passamos um tempo juntos la na oficina, ok?

Jensen assentiu. Estava mesmo muito cansado. Jared era mesmo mais do que ele podia ter esperado conseguir na sua vida.

- Até amanha. - Jensen tentou dar um sorriso, mas falhou completamente. Jared retribuiu com um sorriso um tanto triste, e seguiu pelo caminho oposto. As coisas estavam cada hora mais caminhando para um ponto crítico.

- Você não devia estar no trabalho agora? - Roger indagou assim que viu o filho entrar em casa bem mais cedo do que o previsto.

- Eu devia, mas não vou hoje... preciso descansar um pouco e depois estudar matemática.

- Não se esqueça de que eu quero o jantar pronto mais cedo hoje... - Roger abriu o jornal. - Então não perca a hora.

Jensen suspirou. Ele era um empregado? Aquilo estava lhe dando nos nervos... estava dolorido, cansado, machucado, precisando colocar em dia o estudo que não havia aproveitado na escola por conta da surra do dia anterior. Fora todas as outras surras. Não estava certo.

- Será que hoje não pode fazer o jantar sozinho? Eu estou mesmo cansado...

- Como é? - Roger fez como se não houvesse entendido e fechou o jornal. - Garoto, essa é sua obrigação. Se está cansado ou não, problema é seu. Não perguntei isso a você.

- Certo, mas... eu faço o jantar todos os dias. Só estou pedindo se hoje podia me deixar descansar e estudar... você sempre deixava o Josh estudando, dormindo, saindo...

Roger deu uma risada sarcastica. Não acreditava que Jensen continuava naquilo.

- Pare de se comparar com Josh. - O pai falou, num tom que implicava superioridade.

- Só não entendo porque ele sempre teve todas as regalias. Você não batia nele. Você não fazia ele trabalhar em casa todo o tempo.

- Já disse pra não se comparar com Josh. Vocês são duas pessoas diferentes. - O tom de Roger estava perigosamente mudando.

- Eu só quero entender. - Jensen prosseguiu. A cada hora compreendia menos todo aquele odio que seu pai demonstrava por ele. - Eu sempre fui bom pro senhor... sempre tentei agradar... mas não ganho nada alem de pancada e proibições.

- Acho que você devia calar sua boca e ir pro seu quarto.

- O que tem de errado comigo? - Jensen indagou. - Eu quero saber!

Roger ficou em silencio alguns intantes. Jensen o olhava com um jeito um tanto altivo, e isso o estava incomodando. De modo algum podia deixar aquele pirralho lhe olhar assim... de modo algum...

O tapa que Jensen tomou, dessa vez, não fez com que se afastasse nem um centimetro. As lagrimas cairam sim, mas ele mantinha o olhar fixo no rosto de seu pai, esperando por uma resposta. Não queria mais que as coisas fossem assim. Ou pelo menos queria entender o que havia de errado com ele.

- Você não tem direito de me exigir nada. - Roger gritou. - E já devia se dar por agradecido de ainda morar aqui.

- Tenho direito de morar aqui.

- Não, você não tem! - A voz de Roger se elevou de novo. - E saiba você, seu moleque filho da puta, que você só mora aqui porque eu tenho ainda muita pena de você. Mas isso pode mudar se você continuar me desafiando desse jeito.

- Teria coragem de jogar seu próprio filho na rua? - Jensen não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

Roger se aproximou perigosamente dele, e Jensen achou que viria outro tapa. No entanto, não foi isso que aconteceu. O golpe, no entanto, foi muito maior.

- Você não é meu filho. - Roger falou, seu tom áspero, frio. - Você não passa do resultado de uma aventurazinha da sua mae, e que eu tenho que carregar como uma cruz agora... você me causou muita dor Jensen... muita... e você pode ter certeza que vai pagar por tudo... tudo o que me fez sentir desde o dia em que eu soube que você não era legitimo. Você vai... vai pagar...

Os olhos de Jensen se arregalaram. As coisas começavam a se encaixar... tudo começava a fazer sentido... e uma vez mais, ele foi sucumbido pelo odio de Roger, e sabia que a noite mais infernal de todas estava para começar.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Uau, bati meu recorde de demorar pra postar, mas aqui esta o capitulo! Ando muito ocupada com a faculdade, e pra completar, o bloqueio não ajuda em nada... mas de qualquer modo, agora nas férias espero ter tempo para terminar essa fic e continuar a tradução da outra, e tambem postar mais capitulos de Everything but You. A quem esta acompanhando, saiba que não parei com as fanfics, só ando meio ocupada mesmo. Bom resto de semana pra todos, e até o próximo! **


	12. Inferno e Céu Parte 1

**Sumário: **Jensen é um adolescente problemático, que após perder a mãe, tem de conviver com o pai que o ignora e com o sentimento de que nada em sua vida se encaixa. Até que ele conhece Jared, um rapaz novo na cidade e com energia que emanava pelo corpo. E então, as coisas prometem mudar. AU. PADACKLES.

**N/A: **Minha imaginação fluiu para escrever isto e aqui estou com uma nova fic! Espero que gostem sinceramente! Nessa historia eles estão na escola, então, acredito que por motivos óbvios, decidi que Jensen teria 16 para 17 anos, e Jared 15 para 16, mais ou menos. Portanto não estranhem se a diferença de idade entre os dois não combina com a diferença real.

**Disclaimer: **Não é necessário dizer que eles não me pertencem…

**Capitulo 12: Inferno e Céu (Parte 1)**

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo esteve andando, e nem para onde estava indo exatamente. Simplesmente decidiu que andar até que as coisas fizessem sentido em sua mente parecia com a solução mais excelente que se passara pela sua cabeça confusa e problemática.

Jensen não ligava mais, era isso... Ele apenas não ligava mais. Estava ferrado naquela manhã. De todas as surras que tomara de seu querido "pai", bem, aquela havia sido de longe a pior. Seu rosto estava uma droga, e ele podia sentir que as dores pelo corpo pareciam estar atingindo o pico do insuportável a cada passo que ele dava.

Mas como foi dito, Jensen não ligava mais.

Ainda assim, ele não conseguia entender o que havia de errado com Roger e toda aquela droga de comportamento em relação a ele. Tudo bem, se ele era apenas um bastardo, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de estar deliberadamente destruindo sua vida como se ela significasse nada. As coisas não funcionavam assim na cabeça de Jensen... afinal, toda aquela droga não era culpa dele. Ele só queria, esse tempo todo, ter sido visto pelo pai. Queria que pudessem ter uma relação de "pai e filho" normal. Mas, novamente, ele não ligava mais. Roger havia provado que aquilo não importava. E Jensen decidiu que talvez, por isso, ele não tivesse mais nada a ver com aquela casa ou com aquele homem atormentando sua vida.

Ele deixou um suspiro chegar aos lábios assim que diminuiu o passo para respirar melhor. Doía para respirar. Doía andar... doía inclusive pensar sobre aquilo tudo. E Josh? Ele não sabia de nada todo esse tempo? Jensen não sabia. Mas provavelmente seu irmão – agora meio-irmão – ficaria tão chocado quanto ele ao receber essa notícia.

O dia estava lindo, ele havia faltado a escola, provavelmente não iria trabalhar. Um mergulho parecia uma idéia mais interessante.

Jensen tentava pensar que as coisas iriam ficar bem, mas estava falhando terrivelmente. As coisas não iriam ficar bem. Ele precisava voltar pra casa uma hora ou outra, precisava enfrentar seu pai mais uma vez... e ele pretendia que fosse a ultima. Ele não pretendia mais que nada daquilo continuasse acontecendo. Queria dar um basta nessa situação e finalmente dar um jeito na sua vida.

Claro, ele sabia que podia contar com Jim... E também com Jared, claro. Mas, acima de tudo, o único que podia realmente dar um rumo naquela confusão horrível era ele próprio. Somente ele podia acabar com aquela brincadeira e finalmente ser livre de todo o mal que o estava rodeando. Ele não era culpado de não ser uma criança legítima. E com certeza não ficaria ali servindo de saco de pancadas durante toda a sua vida.

Agora, além de não ligar mais, Jensen estava de saco cheio.

Ele sentou-se no meio fio do parque do bairro e suspirou outra vez, perdido e cansado. Arrastou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os desleixadamente enquanto pensava sobre sua vida conturbada e também sobre todo o resto que estava acontecendo recentemente. Ele não podia mais se esconder de quem era e não podia mais se esconder de quem não queria ser. Ele não queria mais ser esse garoto que estava sendo esse tempo todo. Ele decidiu que queria ser mais...podia ser mais.

A praça estava praticamente vazia, visto que os adultos estavam trabalhando e as crianças estavam na escola, então ele estava um tanto aliviado que estava sozinho por um pouco. Precisava mesmo de um tempo assim. Suspirou. Queria continuar andando e chegar até o lago, mas não sabia se suas pernas iriam agüentar a caminhada que ainda o aguardava.

Por um instante, Jensen riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas achou de certa forma que naquela manhã, apesar de tão despedaçado por dentro e por fora, ele se sentia mais livre. Era como se finalmente houvesse sido retirado de cima dele um peso enorme. Seja o que fosse que viesse pela frente com seu "pai", ele sabia que iria enfrentar como um homem, e não mais deixaria que nada e nem ninguém lhe tirasse proveito.

- Ei, veja o que eu encontro por aqui...

Jensen ergueu os olhos e os apertou por conta do sol. Ora, não era uma surpresa ver que eram dois garotos da escola. E não eram dois garotos qualquer: eram os dois que faziam questão de sempre encher o saco da maior parte dos alunos.

- Que houve com seu rostinho, Jenny? – O maior deles, que era do tamanho de Jensen, sorriu ao fazer a irônica questão ao loiro.

- Nada que te diga respeito, Johnny.

- Oh, parece que alguém ficou valente. – Johnny cutucou o amigo. Eles geralmente não notavam Jensen na escola, então o rapaz não entendia bem o porque deles estarem ali agora tentando lhe tirar do sério. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, não podiam ter escolhido um dia pior.

- Quem fez isso com você? – O outro rapaz perguntou, num tom de falsa preocupação.

- Por que vocês não dão o fora? – Jensen indagou, visivelmente irritado.

- E se a gente não quiser, você vai fazer o que, sua bicha?

Jensen levantou subitamente e travou os olhos no rapaz cuja altura era igual a sua e fechou os punhos com força. Que merda ele estava falando afinal?

- Por que vocês não caem fora antes que eu me irrite?

- Acha que pode meter medo em alguém com essa cara ai cheia de hematomas? – Johnny soltou uma risada debochada. – Não parece que você é o cara mais durão da cidade, Jenny...

- Além do mais, - o outro rapaz deu um passo à frente. – A gente já sabe que você e aquele Jared andam pelos cantos se comendo. Não é mais um segredo pra ninguém por essas horas.

Johnny fez questão de dar um empurrão de leve no peito do loiro, que recuou um passo, mas de forma alguma deixou de apertar os olhos contra seu opressor.

- E o que você vai fazer contra isso, bichinha?... – Johnny indagou, seu rosto inclinado contra o de Jensen.

Jensen não pensou duas vezes antes de agir: como se nunca tivesse feito outra coisa na vida, ergueu o braço e em menos de um segundo, um poderoso soco havia acertado em cheio o nariz de Johnny, fazendo o sangue surgir quase que imediatamente. O garoto caiu por cima do outro, ambos pegos totalmente de surpresa pelo ataque. Jensen por sua vez, continuou na mesma posição, esperando por outro ataque. Johnny demorou alguns segundos pra finalmente resolver se levantar, e em sua face resplandecia uma mistura de surpresa e dor.

- Você está ferrado, Ackles. – Ele proclamou enquanto era ajudado pelo outro. No entanto, não avançou para cima de Jensen outra vez. – Eu vou arrebentar você.

- Tem mais de onde veio esse, se quer saber. Quando quiser, Johnny. – Jensen deu um meio sorriso.

- Você esta ferrado mesmo, Ackles. Todo mundo já sabe sobre você e Jared. – o rapaz disse antes de dar as costas e ir embora. – Talvez seu pai de um jeito em você depois de descobrir que o filhote dele é só mais uma bichinha. A gente se esbarra.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se sentar, chateado. No entanto, sentia-se estranhamente cheio de vida: pela primeira vez, em todo esse tempo, Jensen teve a segurança que precisava para tomar conta de si mesmo. E ele não podia descrever com palavras como a sensação era boa.

Quanto à revelação de Johnny, ele não necessariamente ligava. A opinião de seu pai não importava nem um pingo para ele agora, e a verdade era que ele não pretendia mesmo continuar vivendo naquela situação precária. Sabia exatamente quem procurar. Sabia exatamente o que devia fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ei, você não devia estar na escola, garoto?

Jensen revirou os olhos e caminhou para perto de Jim, com um sorriso no rosto. Deu-lhe um abraço apertado e suspirou, afastando-se em seguida.

- Acho que não estou na minha melhor forma pra encarar a escola, Jim...

- Estou vendo... Jen... olhe pra você...

- Na verdade, Jim... vim aqui lhe pedir um favor. – Jensen o encarou, nervoso. E se Jim fosse seu amigo mas não a tal ponto? Ele não sabia. Teria de tentar.

- Você pode pedir o que quiser, Jensen. É só mandar.

- Eu... bom, eu e meu pai tivemos uma 'conversa' ontem... como você pode ver. Não foi muito bem.

- As suas conversas com Roger nunca vão bem...

- Mas... – Jensen prosseguiu. – Ele me revelou uma coisa inesperada.

Jim o olhou com cuidado. Estaria preparado para o que Jensen iria lhe dizer?

- Ele... bem, ele me disse que não é meu pai... digo... meu verdadeiro pai.

Jim suspirou e bateu no ombro de Jensen. Puxou-o até o batente da varanda e sentou-se com ele por um minuto, calado, antes de finalmente sacudir a cabeça e dizer:

- Então ele te disse...

Jensen imediatamente virou o rosto para o mais velho com surpresa.

- Você sabia? Quer dizer... esse tempo todo... você sempre soube?

- Jensen, isso era uma coisa de família e...

- Jim, você devia ter me dito isso antes, se você sabia... – Jensen se levantou e bagunçou os cabelos novamente. Estava sendo um dia de revelações e mudanças que ele nem poderia imaginar afinal de contas. – Não é justo que tenha escondido isso de mim...

- Jensen... não era minha função lhe dizer isso. – Jim remediou, chateado. – Infelizmente, Roger deveria contar isso a você, e não eu... eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

- Você sempre soube?...

- Sim. – Jim assentiu sem graça. – Eu sempre soube.

- Oh, droga...

Jensen começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sua cabeça um turbilhão. Mas que merda era essa? As pessoas sabiam coisas sobre sua vida e de repente decidiam esconder tudo dele como se ele não precisasse saber? Aquilo definitivamente não era uma atitude legal. No entanto, gostava de Jim e sabia que, no fundo, ele estava certo. Não devia se meter em assuntos de família...

- Jen, me desculpe...

- Tudo bem... eu entendo...

- Eu só queria evitar mais problemas entre você e Roger e...

- Tudo bem, Jim... Eu entendi. Eu não estou bravo... – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso. – Só que... está sendo um dia e tanto até agora, e olha que nem passa das nove.

Jim sacudiu a cabeça.

- Pelo visto a noite também não foi muito boa. Então seu pai te contou a verdade e aproveitou pra te culpar por isso também...

- Não quero mais que isso aconteça, Jim. Estou cheio disso... – Jensen suspirou, de uma maneira que demonstrava realmente frustração e cansaço. Estava dolorido, por dentro e por fora, e sentia como se sua vida inteira estivesse ruindo. Ele não esperava ter sensações assim, muito menos antes de completar os dezoito anos. Não era um adolescente comum, não tinha uma família comum... ele tinha família afinal?

- Preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar. – Jensen proclamou em seguida. – Acho que vou estar mais enrascado ainda quando voltar pra casa hoje... bom... eu e Jared...

- Eu ouvi os rumores. – Jim interrompeu e baixou os olhos. – Parece que alguns garotos viram coisas e... bem, começaram a espalhar o boato. Não acho que Jared esteja tendo um dia muito bom da parte dele também. O que você pretende fazer em relação a isso?

Jensen estava ligeiramente surpreso. Sabia que Jim era um cara legal, e sempre fora boa gente com ele. Mas, no entanto, não esperava que ele não fosse surtar ao saber que Jensen andava beijando outro garoto.

- Eu não sei... – Jensen respondeu.

- Sabe, Jen... eu não vou dizer a você que não estou surpreso ou ate um tanto chocado com essa coisa toda, mas... sinceramente. Não ligo a mínima. Eu somente quero que você no fim das contas seja feliz... e que encontre seu caminho. Se esse rapaz, Jared, de alguma forma faz você feliz, não me interessa saber de mais nada. Quero que saiba que isso não muda nada do que eu penso a respeito de você. Você continua sendo um garoto incrível, e cresceu pra se tornar exatamente o que eu sempre soube que você seria: um homem bom, de princípios... você é uma pessoa sem igual. E eu tenho muito, muito orgulho de você, Jen.

Jensen não sabia o que faria sem Jim. Nesse momento ele havia provado que realmente era mais do que seu pai jamais pensaria em ser, em qualquer momento de sua vida. Ele sabia que amava Jim Beaver mais do que já gostara de Roger.

Jim o abraçou com força, e então percebeu que Jensen soluçava. As lágrimas escorriam ininterruptamente, e o rapaz finalmente estava deixando extravasar toda a frustração que havia guardado consigo desde a morte de sua mãe, tão cedo. Estava finalmente se libertando. Estava se livrando de tudo que o impedia de ser quem ele realmente era.

- Eu posso vir morar com você, Jim? – O rapaz indagou em meio ao choro, minutos depois.

- Claro que você pode, Jensen... claro que pode! Eu não deixaria mais você voltar pra lá depois disso... olhe só como Roger deixou você...

- Obrigado... mesmo.

Jim afagou os cabelos dele e o afastou um bocado, alguns minutos depois, dando-lhe um sorriso amável e de cumplicidade.

- Eu amo você, Jen, muito mesmo. Desculpe-me ter deixado as coisas chegarem ao ponto em que chegaram...

- Não é sua culpa, Jim...

- Eu podia ter feito algo... devia ter feito, sabe...

- E você fez. Você sempre esteve do meu lado e isso significa muito. Eu não sei o que teria feito se você não estivesse comigo durante todo esse tempo.

Jim suspirou chateado e se afastou finalmente. Jensen podia dizer que ele estava nervoso, e parecia querer dizer algo, mas estava com dificuldade. O que seria afinal?

- Sabe, Jen, ainda falta um tempo até o Jared sair da escola e vocês finalmente conversarem. Acho que precisam conversar.

- Sim, precisamos mesmo. – Jensen enxugou o rosto com a manga da camisa.

- Enquanto isso... acho que nós dois precisamos ter uma conversa também.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos entrar, Jen. – Jim disse, solene. Algo estava estranho ali. – É melhor termos essa conversa lá dentro.

Jensen o seguiu sério. Parecia que o seu dia de surpresas ainda não estava acabado.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Demorei, como sempre, mas voltei com um novo capitulo aproveitando a folga do carnaval. Acho que a história está finalmente se aproximando de um final, pelo menos pelo que estou prevendo. Ainda temos alguns capítulos pela frente, no entanto. Provavelmente vou tentar postar mais algum ainda essa semana, e com sorte terminá-la em breve. Espero que minha agenda ajude. No mais, obrigado a todos pelas reviews, eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber que ainda há pessoas pacientemente esperando pelos capítulos dessa historia. Everything but you será atualizada em breve também, mas prefiro me dedicar mais a esta primeiro. Esse capitulo esteve totalmente voltado ao Jensen, mas eu acho que foi realmente preciso que fosse assim. Jared irá finalmente retornar na Parte 2! Até o próximo!


End file.
